


【利艾】海乐（重修版）

by snowfox_ice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Top Levi Ackerman, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox_ice/pseuds/snowfox_ice
Summary: 吉他与盲人相遇的故事
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	1. （一）

-01-  
走在海堤上的时候，利威尔突然想起了《The Saltwater Room》的前奏。  
海水一下下地舔舐着混凝土，节奏越听越像某只海底怪物的呼吸，到这时，他才发觉那些渔民口中的传说是有依据的。此时正是夕阳落下的时候，暖橙色的光洒满海岸，但是温度却在一点点下降。  
他在海边站了很久，听着海的呼吸，看着黑夜与夕阳黛紫色的交界出现，逐渐加深的墨蓝色接管了夜幕。身后偶尔走过几个旅客和渔民，零零星星的渔船飘在远处的海面上。  
这个小镇宁静得不可思议。他摩挲着吉他包的带子，拉着行李箱，缓缓向旅馆走去。  
这是第十二个小镇。在此之前的一年多他游历了十一个镇子，大多数时候都是一边看沿途风景，一边打零工，要是一时兴起就到人稍微多一些的地方弹唱。他喜欢有人倾听他的音乐的感觉。  
几天前，他在塞纳河河畔边抱着吉他，心血来潮弹起一首《Viva La Vida》。他怀里的明明只是一把民谣吉他，弹奏出这首曲子时却不显得单薄，反而气势十足。曲终时，他望向河流的下游，沿着粼粼的水波，再向前几百米有一个钟楼，古老的铜钟此时没有被敲响，但如果曲中加入钟声的话就更完美了。  
几个在一旁听他弹奏的路人为他鼓起掌，有人往他的吉他包里放了几枚硬币。一个金发碧眼的高大男人上前来，问他是否有意愿到音乐餐吧里演奏。  
这是他第一次遇到这种情况，考虑了一会就答应了。几天后，他站在音乐餐吧所在小镇的石头小道上，从房屋的间隙窥见一小片海蓝色。  
  
那是一间靠海的音乐餐吧，门口上方一串白色小灯管蜿蜒曲折，拼出一个花体的“Wing Of Liberty“，从灯管背后的深色木牌可以推断这是一间有年头的店。  
餐吧内部的装饰很简单，塑料藤蔓缠绕在隔开桌椅的黑色铁栏杆上，假花和叶子在昏暗的灯光下投下一片影影绰绰，木制材料做成的舞台空荡荡的，上面散布着一些大大小小的刮痕。  
他在柜台处找到一个沉迷刷手机的年轻人，那人给他指了个方向，让他去找店长。

店长是个高挑的红发女子，她早已听说自己的金发朋友找了个乐手来这里。  
“来到这里，失望吗？”经过自我介绍之后，名为韩吉·佐耶的店长给他倒了杯茶。  
“失望？不。”他抿了一口茶水“这是第一次有人邀请我来音乐餐吧工作。”  
“其实这里已经很旧了，基本上只剩下老顾客，年轻人也少了。”她把双手交叠放在大腿根上，端坐着。  
“没事，我只希望有人听。”我别无他求。再说，要是腻了，就换个地方便是。  
然后他们签了约，一个月内，只要利威尔在规定时间来就好，给出的数额与他之前在城里打的零工相当，足够支撑他的生活，毕竟小镇的物价不高。  
他只在旅馆里住了一晚，第二天租到了一个小小的房间，来安放他并不多的行李。  
翌日下午他早早吃过晚饭，坐在休息室里给他心爱的吉他调音。眼看着时间快到了，韩吉敲开休息室的门。  
利威尔不是没上过台，再怎么说也在高中的舞台上给人伴过奏。  
相比被打着灯光的舞台，下方显得黑暗许多。 台下零星散布着一些颜色各异的脑袋，花白色约占其中一半，灯光打下来，把他们脸上的皱纹照地层层叠叠。

海风，白浪，沙滩，石屋，阳光在其间跳跃，年轻的树木跟年老的树木一同摇曳。选曲的时候，关于小镇的印象一股脑的涌入。旋律就这么响了起来。

他跨上只用一盏白灯打着的舞台上的高木凳。其实他知道按常理，演出者在表演前都要说点什么的，但是这次他面对着人数不多的台下，突然觉得一切都无所谓了。

认识我也罢，不认识我也罢。

《Tennis Elbow》欢快的节奏响起，阳光从石墙的一边跳向另一边，越过塞满青苔的缝隙，迎着海风落到海堤上，路过一个红色的电话亭，与树影共舞。

一曲终，当利威尔从自己的弹奏里回过神来，才发现下方原本还有低低说话声的人群现在鸦雀无声，几秒后，掌声响起，他们在看着他。台下比台上还黑，利威尔看不清他们的表情。于是他顿了顿，另一首温和一些的曲子泄出，是《Blue And Red》。蓝色的海和红色的电话亭。虽然现在已经没有人再使用电话亭，它成了路边的装饰之一，但年代感注定要把电话亭从背景里划分出来。

舞台上方的灯在转动，灯光扫过人群，闪耀的绿色一闪而过。他的心脏慢了一拍，幸好节奏没有乱，曲子照常弹奏下去。几秒后，灯光又一次扫过同一个位置，刹那间，像是阳光射入沙弗莱石散射出来的光芒，绿得灿烂。灯光再次离开，那抹绿转瞬即逝。利威尔盯着那个位置，等待灯光的眷顾。又一次，这次利威尔看清楚了，那是一双眼睛，坐在餐吧边缘的位置，灯光不太好，只能看到影影绰绰的人影。有什么东西胀在胸腔里，渴望与好奇油然而生，但他现在不能下台，按照约定，他还要在台上连续演奏几小时。

利威尔小心翼翼得不让急躁渗入曲子里，台下的掌声一次次响起，曲目间隔里人们纷纷议论这个话不多的年轻人，一个外乡人，跟那些首次登台就大摇大摆，恨不得全世界都认识自己的年轻人大相径庭。

他最终还是耐心地等了下来，最后一曲终于演奏完毕，他起身鞠躬示意表演结束，接着在人们好奇的眼光里抓着吉他跑到台下。然而那个位置空落落的，原木色的桌椅干净如初，仿佛不曾有过客人。

-02-

“你不戴墨镜吗？”

“不了，我觉得好麻烦。”

金发的年轻人笑了笑，把边角被磨得发毛的盲文菜谱放到友人的手上，借着微弱的灯光看着友人细长的手指在菜谱摸索着，用指腹感受着凹凸不平的盲文。

“还是要一杯热可可吧，爱尔敏。”

“好的。”爱尔敏带走了菜谱，点单的顺便把菜谱还给前台。

他撑着脑袋，手指随意在桌面上乱划，时而循着桌面上的刮痕，时而突然脱离那些小小的凹槽，往旁边去，陷入另一条凹槽里。这更像在阅读一本永远不可能被读懂的书，没人知道桌面上刮痕的故事，也无人述说这故事。

身边有细微的滋滋声，他知道玛丽——他的人工智能机器人管家——又在盯着他看了。

欢快的乐曲突然响起，他的手指顿住了，陷在一条凹痕里没有动弹。音乐餐吧的夜晚总有艺人在台上演奏唱歌，但是大部分时候他只觉得那些人仅仅在自我煽情般唱着当红的流行歌曲，都是笨拙的模仿——没办法，不是每个有才华的人都愿意到这种偏僻的小镇上谋生。但是这乐曲，让他想起孩子们跳跃在光滑石阶上的声音，鞋底摩擦地面的沙沙声，阳光照在手上的温度，还有他难以企及的速度，不可追逐的风。他抬起头，朝着音乐的源泉，那里有温和的阳光和欢快的风。

第一曲结束几分钟后，第二曲开始弹奏。这是温和一些的曲子，像缠绵的海浪扑腾在沙滩上，海浪声格外柔和，又犹如轻柔的薄纱裹挟着听众。爱尔敏就是这个时候回来的，带来了暖和的热可可和他自己的冰饮料，冰块在玻璃杯里翻滚磕碰着发出清脆的声音。

“艾伦，你的热可可。”

但是艾伦的注意力全在那首曲子上，完全没有注意到旁边的爱尔敏。爱尔敏无奈地笑了笑，把可可放到他的手边，在他的对面坐下，一同倾听那乐曲。

第二曲与第三曲的间隔里，爱尔敏不禁感叹：“佐耶小姐什么时候请了个这么有才华的人？”艾伦摇摇头，右手稍微动弹，碰到了热可可温暖的杯子，他摸索着寻找杯把和杯口，拿起来喝了一口。

今夜艺人弹的乐曲大多是温和或欢快的。热可可见底的时候爱尔敏问他要不要出去走走，他用指腹描摹着杯子的外壁，犹豫了一会还是答应了。

台上的人仍在弹奏，乐声逐渐远离。

“真是个温柔的人啊。”艾伦不禁感叹道。

“为什么这么说？你都不认识他。”

“就是感觉。”

艾伦抓着玛丽身后的把手，由玛丽在前面引着他走。

从餐吧门口出去时，爱尔敏无意间捕捉到艾伦脸上有一抹淡淡的微笑。

-03-

往后的几天利威尔在镇子里随意地乱逛，顺便熟悉一下这里，不过心里其实还是渴望再见到那一抹绿色。

那一定是一双特别美丽的眼睛吧。他坐在海边的礁石上，怀里抱着吉他包，指节在吉他包上敲打出节拍，心里装满了宝石般的翠绿。

命运之神跟他开了个小小的玩笑，在他觉得他可能再也没有机会见到那双绿眸时，他们相遇了。

那天夜晚他不用在餐吧里演奏，又不想在窄小的房间里练琴，便打算到小镇边缘上的公园里走走。那个公园的形状像一条细长的鱼，鱼背上是漆黑的马路，鱼腹下是堤坝、沙滩和海，海上不远处散落着大大小小的礁石小岛，帮海岸挡下了不少汹涌的海浪，因此公园里海浪声没有其他地方响亮。他最近听到一首很不错的歌，戴起耳机想把曲子弹熟。那曲子的旋律像海浪，层层叠叠无休无止，柔和的旋律在同一个调子上循环往复，生生不息。其间又蕴含着一些说不清的感觉，夹杂着一丝忧伤，留恋，渴望。又好像预示着什么。

长久的弹奏太枯燥了，休息时他活动了一下手指，突然感觉背后好像有什么东西在动，猛然回头，身后十几米外站着一个人，身旁有一个只及那人肋骨高的圆顶柱形机器人。他们站在路灯光以外的地方，仅能勉强看得清轮廓。

利威尔盯了他一会，觉得只是个普通的路人。以前他练琴的时候也偶尔有人驻足，大多数时候他们听完几曲后便离开了，连擦肩而过都算不上。他划动手机，一眼扫过曲目，抱起吉他弹起另一首歌。

大概就这么练了一个多小时，看着时间也差不多了，他把吉他放回包里，转身一看，那人还在那个位置，只是在一旁的长椅上坐下了。

“你要走了吗？”清亮的青年声问道。

“嗯。”他想了想，说：“你也该回家了，不早了。”

那人低了低头，好像在犹豫什么。

利威尔背起吉他包，听到青年很小声地问了一句：“你还会来这里吗？”

“会吧。”他心不在焉地回了一句，这个公园人不多，也不是很吵，海风又舒服，确实是个练琴好地方。然后，他看见那人抬起头，只有一瞬，绿光泄出，转瞬即逝——青年往后靠了靠，又回到了阴影里。

找到了。心里的声音叫嚷着，心脏跳动的节奏加快了。

“你叫什么？”

“艾伦。”

“我是利威尔。”

他压制住激动，用冷静的外壳包裹自己。

海风还在吹，小镇的沥青马路没有一辆车经过，安静得只剩下风声。利威尔独自走在路边，稍微偏头用余光扫了扫身后，艾伦走的很慢，远远落在后面，昏黄的路灯下影子摇摇晃晃地跟在后面。

这时他并不知道两人的命运同时处在一个岔路口里，分离只在一念之间。至于落在身后的人儿是故意为之还是不经意的，他也没办法探究下去。他只知道向前走，默默期待身后的人能跟上。

从那时起，利威尔就已经打定主意，除了在餐吧里工作，其他的晚上都来这里练琴。

-04-

“你是怎么认出他的？”爱尔敏一边啪嗒啪嗒地敲键盘，一边问艾伦。他坐在艾伦家的窗边，早晨的阳光很好，照在他金色的头发上更显灿烂，只可惜他的友人看不见这样的金色。

“他的吉他声和曲子。”

“哇……这你都听得出来啊。”

“别小看我啊。”艾伦坐在柔软的布艺沙发上，手指一列列地划过盲文。

爱尔敏不再说话了，他停下忙碌的双手，扭头看着友人。他看得出来友人心不在焉，这不是艾伦平时阅读的样子。爱尔敏小心翼翼地憋笑，摇了摇头。他已经好久没有看到艾伦对一件事执着成那样了。自从毕业回到小镇之后，艾伦似乎看淡了很多很多，清冷了许多，也孤独了许多。从前没有视力的小艾伦敢跟着爱尔敏和三笠在外面玩，无论摔多少次，被卡尔拉责怪多少次，就是不改。长大回到小镇后他反而更喜欢窝在家里，无休无止地看盲文书或者听玛丽读书，玛丽每隔几天就往镇上的图书馆跑，连街上卖花的老婆婆都认得这个可怜的机器人。

然而这几天他竟然主动到镇子上的地方逛。爱尔敏一开始就看出他的心思了，问他要不要帮忙一起找那个在台上弹吉他的人，他不保证能不能认出来，但他会尽力的。艾伦直接把他推到一边，说他自己能听出来，不用爱尔敏帮忙，让爱尔敏该写论文的写论文，别管他。艾伦拽着玛丽就走，连续几天下来，连玛丽都心疼自己的轮子。

“对了，我明天要走了。”

“假放完了？”

“嗯哼。”

双方再次陷入沉默。艾伦啪地合上书：“明天我送你吧。”

“好啊。”

晚上，艾伦吃完饭后外套都不穿就匆匆出门了。

“你确定这是我们昨晚来的地方？”

“是的。”

“他没到。”艾伦显得有些失望。

“再等晚一些吧。”玛丽安慰他说。

他在长椅上坐下，今天的天气太晴朗，晚上温度反而更低了。海风源源不断输入到公园里，他缩了缩身子。

“艾伦，冷的话还是回家吧。”玛丽有点担心地靠了靠艾伦。

艾伦摇摇头：“再等一会。”

他盯着眼前永恒的黑暗，数着心跳，数着数着思维开始发散，想起别的事情来了。人在无聊的时候总是会胡思乱想。他开始好奇利威尔的长相。从名字和声音上看，好像是个比他年长的人。听说弹吉他的人手指上都会有一层茧，他想触摸那只粗糙的手，靠近他的衣领，嗅他的气味……

“艾伦，你已经坐了一个小时了。”

他低了低头，才发现自己的指尖已经冰冷僵硬起来了，连带着身体内的某个部分也冰凉冰凉的。

“还是回家吧。”他叹了口气。

回家的路上一如既往的安静。艾伦开始放飞自己的想象，他想当面质问利威尔为什么第二天晚上没有来，用那种连他自己都觉得刺耳、讽刺、令人难受的语气，以前他就是这么跟卡尔拉吵架的。后面又想起那句心不在焉的“会吧”。他咬咬牙，压下怒火。其实是自己理解错了吗？或许那只是一句想堵他嘴的敷衍。那个人真的还会来同一个地方吗？

-05- 

今天晚上的餐吧里，顾客比上次多了一些。利威尔在台上弹奏，一面留下心眼注意台下，却怎么都找不到那双绿色的眼睛，只发现今晚的年轻人似乎比昨晚多了一些。

大概是星期六了，都放假了吧。他猜。

一曲终，掌声如期响起，其中夹杂着不少少男少女们的赞叹声。一位金发少女凑到台下，仰起脸蛋，扒着舞台边缘问他：“您为什么不唱出来呢？我觉得这首歌很适合弹唱。”他愣了愣，从小到大里大大小小的演出他都只负责伴奏而不是唱歌。他只是一个小小的吉他手，不是主唱。但是他不能直截了当地拒绝，只好沉默地摇摇头。

直到好几年后利威尔跟镇上的好友们重新回忆起这段时光时，利威尔才发现那时的自己似乎比想象中要了不起许多。那时的他被镇上的人评价为“寂寞寡言的音乐人”或“孤独高傲的奏乐者”，台下的听众不知道他的姓名，有几个店主的熟人才知道他叫利威尔，然而这也是个从未听说过的名字。

走到台下的一瞬间他觉得很累，小小的失望堆积起来，环顾四周，他已经习惯了人们好奇眼光的打量，但仍是找不到那双绿色的眼睛。

回家的路上夜风有些凉，他想碰碰运气，于是绕了远路，走到昨晚练琴的地方。此时天气晴朗，灯光不多的小镇上星光自然也多，银纱般的星空一角挂着斑驳的月亮，明亮而美丽，只是那张长椅上少了一个他期待看到的人。

他垂下头，现在已经很晚了，艾伦又怎么会出现在这里呢。真傻。

长椅和路灯被他扔在身后，他穿梭在无人的公路，一个人踏上回出租屋的路。

-06-

第二天早上天气依然晴好。爱尔敏拖着行李箱跟艾伦并肩走着。他们要去鱼形公园那边，公园旁有个公交站，刚好有一班公交车直达地铁站。

“艾伦啊，怎么情绪这么低落？”

“很明显吗？”

“那是。”

艾伦一愣：“不是说‘眼睛是心灵的窗户’吗？我连眼睛都没有，你是怎么看出来的？”

“首先，你有眼睛，至少眼球还在，你只是缺了视网膜。其次，你的身体语言明显地不得了。”

“爱尔敏，你写论文走火入魔了吗？”

“什么无厘头的话！”爱尔敏大笑着，象征性地捶了艾伦肩膀一拳——他的友人瘦削得让他不敢用力：“让我们回到原来的话题，你干嘛去了？”

“唔……其实昨晚我去公园里碰运气了。”

“没遇到？”

“没遇到。”

两人又陷入了沉默。爱尔敏搜肠刮肚寻找合适的词句想安慰友人，他们已经走到公交站了。玛丽停下滚动的轮子，动了动身后的把手，暗示艾伦他们已经到达目的地。一辆公交车从路的尽头摇摇晃晃地驶来，速度渐渐慢下来。

“我听到公交车的声音了。是你的那辆吗？”

爱尔敏伸长脖子看了看：“诶，是的。”没想到分别这么快，他好像只跟艾伦相处了一小会。爱尔敏扭头看着艾伦，高挑的小伙子穿着浅蓝衬衫，海风俏皮地钻进下摆，把衬衫撑起来，又在下一秒快速溜走，只留下紧贴着身体的布料，描摹出里面瘦削的肉体。

真让人心疼啊。爱尔敏想。

这一路似乎累坏了公交车，停下来大喘气般喷出气体，老旧斑驳的车门折叠着打开，里面的司机戴着褪色的红白色鸭舌帽，扭头看着他们。

“我该走了。”爱尔敏拍拍艾伦的肩膀，他看着那双无焦距的绿眼睛，不禁开始怀念以前那个活泼的小孩。

他费力地把沉重的行李箱拖上车。车门合上，车辆缓缓加速。他最后隔着车窗看了友人一眼，艾伦还是站在那里，公交车带起的风吹起他的发，爱尔敏看不清他的脸，他这才注意到艾伦的头发长了。

晚饭后艾伦坐在沙发上犹豫要不要去公园，他害怕再失望一次，果然被辜负的感觉太难受了。许久后他还是下定决心，要是利威尔不在，那就算他是去饭后散步好了。

不知道在黑暗里走了多久，吉他被奏响的声音在远处响起，清亮的高音牵起他的心绪。他一步步靠近那个被海浪般旋律围绕的灵魂。

利威尔没有戴耳机，面向海岸，看着泛着白花、墨水似的海浪，凭着记忆弹奏。细微的脚步声和轮子在石砖上滚动的声音在背后响起，他扭头看去，前天晚上的青年出现在了同一个地方。艾伦摸索着找到一旁的长椅，坐下静静地听。

利威尔没说什么，全当自己多了个听众。

艾伦听着利威尔换曲，把一首曲子断断续续地弹熟，一遍又一遍。多么不可思议，像拼图一样，原本仅仅是声音的一段段音符被串起，组成一段完整的曲子。

等利威尔重新拿起手机才注意到已经快十点了。

“艾伦，快十点了，你也该回家了吧。”

猝不及防地听到自己的名字被念出来，艾伦觉得脸有点烫：“这么快啊……您明天还来吗？”

“明晚我要去餐吧，我都是隔一天去一次的。”

“诶，难怪昨天等不到你。”

利威尔惊讶地睁大了眼睛，收拾吉他的手停了下来。原来这个世界上还有人会等他吗？

“……你等了很久吗？”

“不知道。”他硬生生把那句我等了一个小时的话咽了下去。

然后他们在公园里分别。后来的很多个晚上，只要利威尔来公园练琴，艾伦也必定会坐在后方的长椅上听。利威尔实在不明白练琴有什么好听的，但对于艾伦来说，他仅仅是想听那个人弹出的海浪般旋律，想再靠近那个人一些，看看旋律背后的是个怎样的人。

两天后的晚上，利威尔收拾吉他时，他发现自己对艾伦一无所知。

“艾伦，明天早上要出来走走吗？”

“早上？”

“嗯，我听说这里附近的景色不错，还有小瀑布。”据韩吉说，那个小瀑布在不远处的小山丘上能看得到，上面还能俯视小镇。

艾伦抓着玛丽的手紧了紧。他从小就看不见，从前母亲只是偶尔带他去散步，他连路都不熟悉。他最熟的路只有海堤，还有沿岸长长的石板路——他小时候经常跟着爱尔敏和三笠去那边走。其实他不想让利威尔知道他眼睛的事情，但是，如果靠近利威尔的代价是这个的话。

“……我能带你去海堤那边走走，那里有一些小店铺。”

“好，那明天见？”

“嗯，明天在这里见面吧。”

其实利威尔早就把海堤那一片逛的差不多了，不过既然是艾伦提出来的，他也不介意再走一次。

-07-

第二天利威尔起的很早，临走前还是习惯性地背上了吉他。公园的早晨显然要更有生气一些，人少鸟多，海堤上偶尔跑过几个穿运动服的中年人，知更鸟在枝叶间上窜下跳，海鸥张开宽大的翅膀盘旋在空中。

他把目光投向海，最后一片紫色消散在地平线上，夜晚正式告退，这也意味着距离他期待的东西又近一步了。几只白色的海鸟掠过海面，嘴里叼着一条鳞片闪着光的小鱼。

轮子滑过地砖，利威尔转过头，看到一个高挑的青年站在他身后，手掌搭在身前机器人的把手上。机器人抬起半球形的脑袋，黑色的屏幕上显示着两只蓝色的眼睛盯着他。海风吹过，撩起青年柔软的棕发，他今天穿着浅色短袖衬衫，衬衫被风吹着紧贴青年的腰身，显出微宽的肩和偏细的腰。青年偏瘦，肤色有点苍白，绿色的眼睛无焦距地直直的盯着地面上的一个点，里面空空如也。

“早上好，利威尔先生。”

“早上好。”利威尔故意站在那个点上，艾伦并没有做出反应。

他看不见。

心脏刺痛起来，明明是这么美丽的一双眼睛……

“吃过早餐了吗？”利威尔问。

“吃过了。”艾伦稍稍推了推机器人背后的把手，机器人会意，往左边走去，那是从公园出发到小镇的路。“走吧。”

他们并肩走着，有老人带着自己的爱犬散步，白色长毛像麦浪一样翻滚。

早晨正是渔民出海打鱼的时候，利威尔偏过头看到几只白色的渔船往外海开去，船尾在蓝色丝绸般的海面上拉出两条细长的白丝带，船上堆着小山一样的蓝色渔网，几只海鸟有意无意地跟在后面。海岸边的小码头上有几个人在看着渔船出海，或许是渔民年幼的孩子或者妻子。他们沿着下坡路往下走，再往下有两条路，一条是通往海堤和沙滩，另一条通往小镇。两条路的尽头是相通，所以即便是走错了也没关系。

走到某段海堤的时候，有条细长的阶梯与下方的沙滩相连接。利威尔率先往下走了几步，发现身后的人没跟上，回头看到艾伦和机器人还站在上面的楼梯口。

“我不下去了。”艾伦说。

利威尔看看沙滩，海风撩起他的墨色刘海。沙滩上几乎没有人，只有浅浅的海水吞吐着细腻的沙子。他最终还是退回到海堤上：“我们继续往前吧。”

他们又往前走了一段路。艾伦主动提起话头。

“您背着吉他？”

“是啊，你怎么知道？”

“听出来的。”刚才利威尔从下面的楼梯那上来时，有空洞的声音隐隐作响。

“听觉真灵敏。”

“大概是因为看不见，所以会更注意听到的东西吧。”

利威尔不说话了，事实上他有点担心自己冒犯到艾伦了，不过艾伦看上去并没有被冒犯到。他觉得自己该说些什么，至少不至于仅仅让两人之间只剩下沉默和尴尬。

“你从小在这里长大吗？”

“嗯。可惜我只对海堤这边比较熟，不能带您去山丘那边，抱歉。”

“没事，在这边逛逛也好。”

他们路过几个渔民租下的路边店铺，店内摆出许多泡沫箱和玻璃箱，里面装着各种各样的鱼和贝类，还有纠缠在一起、黑白相间的海蛇。一些早起的人在旁边挑选，有的人只是背着手观赏性地看着这些海鲜。

沿着海堤往上走，有一条小路通向一个伸向海边的观景台，上面有人贴心地放了几条长椅。海风吹拂，令人惬意。他们走到那里停下歇息片刻。

“我给你弹几首吧，想听什么？”利威尔把吉他包放下，从里面抽出吉他，弦被拉链刮动时发出嗡嗡的声音。

艾伦在长椅的另一端坐下，想了想：“《Tennis Elbow》吧。”

利威尔眨了眨眼睛，那是他第一次在餐吧里弹的曲子，不过他很快把思绪扔在一边，坐在长椅的一端，把吉他抱在怀里，以一个完美的和弦作为开始弹奏乐曲。艾伦靠在椅背上，眯着眼睛沉醉地听着。

柔和的旋律里裹着细微的海浪声，带着一丝海特有的缠绵，他静静地坐着，等着那旋律把他裹起来，暂时忘却眼前的黑暗，永远沉溺在利威尔弹奏的曲子里。曲子只有短短几分钟，弹奏结束时他有点被打扰到的不快，他想叫玛丽把曲子录下来，带回家一遍一遍地循环，但是这样做恐怕会惹恼利威尔，便作罢了。

“还有吗？想听的曲子。”

“……想不到了。”

“那我随便弹了。”

“嗯。”

利威尔抱着吉他低头想了想，右手熟练地拨动琴弦，《Lost Stars》的前奏从吉他里泄出，轻缓的旋律间夹着一丝若有若无的孤独。

几首曲子后利威尔不再局限于偏轻快或者忧伤的曲子，开始弹《Viva La Vida》之类气势昂昂的曲子，欢快的节奏响起，低音和着高音，艾伦几乎要把歌词唱出来了。他歪着头，手掌在大腿上打着节拍，想到自己能听到利威尔的另一面，真是太好了。

利威尔发觉饥饿感的时候已经是中午了，艾伦全程坐在木椅上默默地听着，绿色的眸子有些朦胧。

“一起去吃午饭吗？艾伦。”

“好啊。”

于是他们又上路了。不远处有一家小餐厅，正门对着海堤和大海，外面露天放着几顶墨绿色的巨大遮阳伞和黑色铁质桌椅，伞面上落着斑斑点点的鸟粪，有零星游客在那里进出，几只白灰色的海鸟站在桌面上盯着游客看，时不时抖抖自己的尾羽。

“你想在外面吃还是在里面吃？”利威尔问艾伦。

“里面吧，外面有‘强盗’呢。”

“强盗？”

“你听到翅膀的声音了吗？”

利威尔抬眼向外望去，不少海鸥在餐厅前的马路上空盘旋，细长的白色翅膀划过天空，投下交错的影子，每一只都低头盯着下方，仿佛自己是山谷的猎雕。

他在漂泊的途中听到过海鸥的传闻，它们会趁游客不注意把食物偷走，大胆的还会直接上嘴抢，而人类只能躲着逃开——攻击海鸥是违法的。

“我们进去吧。”利威尔为艾伦推开门，让艾伦先进去。两人靠窗找了个位置坐下。

“你想吃什么？”利威尔拿着菜单翻看，刚说完才想起艾伦看不了普通的菜单。

“……抱歉，我去问问有没有盲文的菜单。”他啪地合上菜单，作势起身离开座位。

“不用了，这里没有的。只有自由之翼有盲文菜单。利威尔先生吃什么我就吃什么吧。”艾伦的手在桌上摸索着，利威尔猜他想要水，于是他把水杯推到艾伦手边。摸到水杯之后艾伦扯起嘴唇露出一个苦笑，拿起来喝了几口。

“你就这么相信我的口味？”

“我就是这么相信您的口味。”

利威尔点了两份三明治，他觉得三明治可以拿着吃，对艾伦来说方便一些。

吃午饭时利威尔突然很庆幸艾伦看不见，因为他可以肆无忌惮地打量艾伦而不被发现。明媚的阳光把他较长的睫毛照成金棕色，翠绿下卧着一条耀眼的金边，但是也把他瘦削的脸颊削地棱角分明，让利威尔不禁心疼他。

失去视力会得到更敏锐的听觉，但是代价却落到了身体上。

午饭后他们继续前往小镇，只能通过两辆车的灰色马路两旁开始出现两三层的住宅，每个屋子都带有一个小花园，居民们在花园里种上薰衣草、蔷薇和薄荷，花园里或放着小推车，或放着一套桌椅。有的花园外，白色的栅栏上攀着植物，白色衬着绿色特别好看，显得这里的环境亲切又友好。

有几个中年妇人在自家院子里围成一桌一边喝下午茶，一边闲聊。其中一位面对马路的花白头发的妇人看到他们，激动地朝他们招手：“艾伦！还有那位先生！你们想来跟我们一起享用下午茶吗？”她的朋友们也发现他们了，回头笑着邀请他们过去。

“去吗？”利威尔问。

“去吧。您会很受欢迎的。”艾伦嗅着花园里的花香，笑着说。

其中一个穿着奶白色长裙的妇人走过来为他们拉开栅栏门，院子里很精致，通往下午茶餐桌的路上铺着小石板路，旁边是平坦的草坪，墙边种满了各种各样的植物，从蕨类到灌木，品种繁多，看得出院子主人很喜欢植物。

“下午好，基尔希斯坦太太。”

“噢，亲爱的，你竟然能认得出来。”基尔希斯坦太太又惊又喜。

“听声音不难分辨出来。”

基尔希斯坦太太把他们带到桌旁，一个墨绿色色长裙的胖妇人马上激动地凑过来：“您就是那个在餐吧里演奏的人吧？”

“冷静点安妮。安妮说的是自由之翼，这里只有那一家音乐餐吧。”她旁边的穿咖啡色长裙的瘦高妇人补充道。“先生，我先来介绍一下吧。这是基尔希斯坦太太，”她指了指奶白色长裙的妇人，“这位是斯普林格太太，”她朝旁边的穿墨绿色色长裙的太太点点头，“我是布劳斯太太。”

“我是利威尔。”利威尔点点头，算是打招呼。

他们坐在椅子上，基尔希斯坦太太给他们倒了两杯红茶：“要加牛奶吗？先生？”

“不用了，谢谢。”

斯普林格太太喝了口热牛奶，侧眼看了看艾伦，大惊失色似的说：“哎呀，艾伦，你又瘦了，瞧瞧你的脸。”她从蛋糕上切了一大块放在盘子上，然后把盘子放在艾伦面前：“多吃点，亲爱的。茜茜，你有一次性手套吗？给小艾伦戴一下。”

布劳斯太太从自己的手提包里掏出一双一次性手套给艾伦带上，然后把他的手引到蛋糕上，艾伦道了声谢谢，从上面撕了一小块放到嘴里嚼。

“总是窝在家里工作，真是辛苦你了。”基尔希斯坦太太心疼地捏了捏艾伦没什么肉的脸，眼神飘到了旁边主动充当背景板的玛丽。玛丽连忙打开两侧的钢板伸出两只机械臂，举起来作投降状：“我我我一直都在努力给艾伦丰富伙食了！”

看到它这么可爱而无辜地举起双手，夫人们都笑了起来，连艾伦都没忍住跟着一起笑。

“先生，你从哪来呀？”斯普林格太太往牛奶里加了点糖，用细长的白瓷勺子搅拌着。

“意大利。”

“意大利！？从口音听来你完全不像呀。”妇人们好奇地打量着他。

“可能是因为我去年就开始旅行了吧，很多人也说我没有口音。”

“您都去了哪？如果您不介意的话……？”斯普林格太太拿起蛋糕刀看向利威尔，用眼神询问他是否要一片蛋糕，利威尔拒绝了。

“英国的康沃尔郡、斯托克，还有别的一些小镇和城市，加起来有十一个。”

妇人们惊叹起来，她们都没去过这么多地方，只觉得眼前这个男人很不一般，能够独自走过欧洲多地。

他们跟妇人们喝了一个小时左右的下午茶，这时已经下午四点多了。他们离开了那个小花园，路上利威尔一边走着，一边消化刚才妇人们的话。他有许多疑问堆积在心底，比如艾伦现在是在上高中还是大学，为什么他这么年轻却没有跟着其他年轻人在学校里奔走，在家里的工作又是什么。

最后他们走到了分岔路口，一条路通向艾伦家，一条路通向利威尔的出租屋。他们一路上都是慢慢地走，两人都在欣赏周围的一切，逐渐变成灰紫色的天空和海边特有的海浪声，不知不觉间利威尔漂泊的心慢慢沉下来了。

“我能说今晚见吗？利威尔先生。”

“你要来餐吧？”

“嗯，我会在台下听。”

那太好了。利威尔默默在心里欢呼，他看着艾伦逐渐远去的背影，双手插在裤袋里在路灯下转着圈跳了一小段踢踏舞。

-08-

这天晚上利威尔还没上台就看到艾伦了。高挑的小伙子坐在距舞台十几米处，近一些的座位都被其他人抢占了。

他以一首《Georgia》开始今晚的演出，轻缓的旋律响起，台下的人群说话的声音逐渐消失。艾伦靠在椅背上，在黑暗的台下放松下来。开始的几首曲子都比较温柔，艾伦从里面听出了一些这个小镇特有的味道；后面的曲子偏欢快，熟悉的节奏响起，艾伦发现里面有几首是他听过的，看来他们的口味差不多。

听着听着，心里也跟着补上歌词，不知不觉间哼出歌词。玛丽把看向舞台的目光看向艾伦，此时身处黑暗的男孩在跟着旋律轻微摇摆着身体，以耳语的音量轻声哼唱着。

这是利威尔在很多年之后才知道的，艾伦第一次跟着他的吉他哼唱出歌，而那首歌只有艾伦本人和玛丽能听得到。

“你在等我吗？”利威尔下班的时间几近凌晨，看到门口旁的青年有些惊讶。

“嗯。我想跟您一起回去。”

你的家人会怎么说？利威尔走到他旁边，艾伦还是白天时的装束：“下次晚上出来就多穿件外套，天黑了，冷。”

“好。”艾伦笑着回答，一副满足的样子。

深夜的小镇比白天的时候更宁静，没有鸟鸣也没有汽车的声音，只有一两个从餐吧工作完归家的员工。利威尔慢下脚步，跟艾伦并肩走着，在沉静中观察起深夜的小镇。

-09-

“你最近跟艾伦走的很近。”

一杯颜色跟玛瑙一样的红茶被放在利威尔前面的桌子上。他坐在餐吧里最靠近舞台的位置上，韩吉之前看他来得早，又觉得休息室没有窗户太压抑了，就让利威尔到外面等开场。

韩吉今天穿着一件白色的小羽绒外套，帽子上的一圈毛随着她的动作摇曳着，大大咧咧地坐到利威尔对面的位置上：“这杯红茶我请。”

“怎么了？”

“没什么，就是好奇。有一天我在海边闲逛，竟然看到你们一块走。”

“朋友而已，很奇怪吗？”

“那是。艾伦已经好久没有新朋友啦，平时也不经常出来，虽说他以前不是这样的，但是现在他竟然在跟你一起散步！夭寿了！你们才认识多久？”

“不到一个月。”

“那不就是了！很奇怪吧！”

“为什么说艾伦以前不是这样？他之前是……”怎么样的？利威尔本来在喝红茶，此时停了下来。自己以前有这么过在意一个人吗？

“他之前可活泼了，我十几岁的时候放学路过别人的下午茶会时经常能听到他们在谈论耶格尔家的小孩，比如又弄伤自己了啊什么的。后来我再回到镇子接手这家餐吧时，艾伦当时……在上高中吧。他大学毕业回来之后就总是窝在家里，邻居问他原因呢，他都说是工作，从来不说工作以外的原因。我可觉得没这么简单。”

利威尔一言不发地喝着红茶，听着韩吉自顾自地滔滔不绝：“今年他大学毕业——他竟然提前一年从大学毕业！你说啊，他这么着急干什么？”

“你知道的可真详细。”利威尔喝了口红茶。

“哈！这个小镇上没有秘密！”

红发女人激动地笑起来，爽朗的小声在空旷的餐吧里回荡着。

直到后面有个年轻人提醒韩吉准备开场了，韩吉才肯罢休，放过利威尔。

“要是喝不完，就把那杯红茶放在那个座位上吧。没人会占你的座的。”

-10-

利威尔租的那个小房间租期将尽，不过他打算再租半个月。

这对他来说很不一般。以前在其他小镇上，他租住在同一间房子的时间从来不会超过一个月，而这次只因为一个人。其实之前他有思考过，艾伦跟他的关系是否只会停留在朋友的层面上，仅仅停留在奏乐者和倾听者的关系上？

记忆中，一根纤细、骨节分明的手指点在他的心口上，烛光下母亲的眼眸显得要黑许多，温和地看着他，微微笑着。

答案其实一直都在心里。

那为什么不问问自己呢？

那天晚上他一如既往地在公园里练琴，艾伦由于缺少运动身体较弱，听话地穿上厚外套跟利威尔并排坐着，略长的棕发垂在衣领上，发尾弯曲成一个个小小的鱼钩。

大概是有些厌倦反复弹奏的曲子，利威尔休息了一会之后弹起《Young》，欢快的节奏俏皮地弹跳，充满了年轻的活力。艾伦渐渐被那首歌的活力感染，心情都变得更好了。曲子弹到末尾时情感达到高潮，他忍不住小声地唱起来。

And all those nights we snuck out, like to meet up at the bar

而在那些夜里我们总是偷溜出去 约定在酒吧里碰头

Don't worry, my love, we're learning to love

别担心亲爱的 我们正在学着去爱呢

But it's hard when you're young

但年轻时的爱真的太艰难了

Yeah, it's hard when you're young

年轻时的爱真的太不容易了

利威尔有些惊讶地看着他。柔和的英文单词被清亮的声音唱出，那是跟原唱完全不同的另一种味道，空灵而青涩。

利威尔享受着艾伦的歌声，艾伦也享受着利威尔的乐曲。一曲终。

“唱得不错。”

“……谢谢。”借着灯光，利威尔看到艾伦偏白的肤色上泛起一片红晕，无端地觉得可爱。

“还有什么想唱的歌吗？我给你伴奏。”他向后靠上椅背。

“诶？”艾伦睁大眼睛，脑袋一片空白。让他自选曲目，再由利威尔伴奏？这是他之前想都不敢想的。他只是一个普通的盲人，已经被囚禁在黑暗里太久，书和音乐是他唯一的奢求。他放任自己沉溺在由盲文和音乐构成的世界里，身边的人一个个地离开，只有他停留在此地，自卑和孤独与他相伴。

“只要是我会的。”利威尔补了一句，他等待着艾伦的回答。青年低下头去，缓慢地说出歌名：“《Telescope》吧。您会吗？”

像是要回答他一样，前奏马上响起，艾伦的指节也随之在大腿上轻敲着打出拍子。

A sight of, from a telescope

只是在望远镜中的一瞥

But I'm just happy to be

我却喜不自胜

there was beautiful

因为那是如此美丽

I climb up to the stars, they stand in line

群星璀璨 我攀登而至

Waiting for the change to cross your mind

等待着你改变主意

Maybe all we got, is this one night?

也许今晚的一切只不过幻想

But I see forever in your eyes

但在你的眼中我看到了永恒

……

那是天使亲吻过的声音啊，与青年相遇是件多么幸运的事情。利威尔一边听，一边弹奏。灵巧的手指在琴弦间穿梭，金银两色的琴弦随之震动，反射出的银光交错着，不知不觉间爱已悄然地在心田里埋下种子。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 创作不易，留个小心心或评论呗~


	2. （二）

-11-  
听说他要续租后，房东很惊讶，一双白色的眉毛一下子跳得老高。  
“请问有什么事吗？”利威尔问。  
“不……只是我打赌打输了……当我没说。”房东摸了摸白发稀疏的后脑勺，转身回到贴着花色墙纸的房间：“我还以为你是个漂泊的人呢。”  
“我也以为。”  
房东听了，回头愣了好一会，用一双浑浊的蓝眼睛看着他，但还是把续租的合同拿了过来。

“你要续约？”  
“对。”  
韩吉随即开始翻找备用的合同，夹着一根签字笔扔给利威尔。  
“你穿骑马服干嘛？”利威尔唰唰地签好字之后抬头看着韩吉。韩吉全身穿着一套紧身的浅褐色骑马服，勾勒出她优美的身体曲线和若隐若现的肌肉线条。  
“当然去镇子附近的农场骑骑马啦！”韩吉大大咧咧地把手臂往后搭在沙发背上。  
“那店怎么办？”  
“莫布里特看着，怕什么。”她收起合同，顺势从沙发上顺走自己的背包：“再见！今晚见！”她帅气地一挥手，绝尘而去。

续租后没过几天，埃尔文——那个最初把利威尔介绍进来的金发男人——回来了。  
韩吉邀请埃尔文和利威尔在餐吧里吃一顿。她本来还想邀请别的在自由之翼工作的艺人，但是都被拒绝了。  
“他们要准备一个多月后的节日呢。”韩吉耸了耸肩：“别在意。”  
利威尔有点好奇了：“什么节日？”  
“镇内的节日，他们要提前准备服装和曲子了。对了，利威尔你有准备节目用衣服吗？”  
利威尔皱了皱眉头，他要是准备好了还问什么呢。  
“其实穿日常的衣服也行，就是不怎么显眼，因为当天大家都穿着奇装异服。”埃尔文一边斯文地切割盘子里的全熟牛扒一边补充道。  
“啊——埃尔文啊，我还想问你为什么只点全熟的牛排呢。”  
“当然是为了生命安全了，韩吉。”  
两人聊天的声音渐渐隐去。利威尔听到那句话后的第一反应不是去找衣服，而且艾伦那天会穿什么，不过转念一想，多半都是由玛丽给他搭配，而要不要新做一套衣服又是玛丽或者艾伦家人的事情了。

-12-  
“节日服装？无所谓啦……”艾伦半闭着眼睛，梦吟似地说。他的上半身趴在玛丽头上，重量不小但是玛丽仍站的很稳。此时公园里很平静，路灯安静地亮着，偶尔闪过几只小蝙蝠。  
“艾伦，你要睡着了吗？”利威尔停下手指拨动琴弦的动作。  
“嗯……？”  
“你还是回家睡吧，太晚了。”  
艾伦打了个哈欠，绿眸里泪汪汪的：“那利威尔先生呢？”  
“我也回去了。”  
“一起吧？”  
走在路上的时候利威尔才想起之前几乎每个在公园练琴的晚上，艾伦都陪他到最后，他不走艾伦也不走。这就更加奇怪了，他从来没有见过艾伦的家人给他发任何一条信息，或是打过一次电话，似乎连门禁时间都没有。  
难道艾伦的家人不会在意他吗？

利威尔抱着疑惑又过了几天，有艺人跟他换了周六晚上的班，他这晚不用去餐吧工作，于是拖着行李箱和背包到公园里练琴。他特地提前半小时到，把行李箱和背包放在远一点的地方，至少是艾伦平时来公园里的路径以外的地方。  
像之前那样，十点的时候他提醒艾伦，叫他回家。  
“噢。”艾伦站起身，玛丽接着往前走，但是没走几步，艾伦停住了：“您不走吗？”海风吹动他垂下的棕发，树木在摇曳。  
利威尔坐在长椅上没动：“不了。”  
“为什么？”  
夜晚的海风很冷，把两人的脸刮地冰凉。利威尔薄唇紧闭，要是真要说出来的话，他的话听上去恐怕更像是在博取同情，这是他最不愿意做的事情。  
艾伦在等，他站的很直，及肩的棕发随着海风飘扬。  
“房东突然说要把房子卖掉，我暂时还找不到能租的房间，旅馆也没有房间了。”思考良久后，利威尔说道：“不过没事，我有睡袋，以前旅行的时候也没少露营，我早习惯了。”他打算第二天再找能租的房间。  
说罢他站起来，走向背包，特地拉开拉链发出声音让艾伦知道他确实有睡袋。  
“您愿意来我家住吗？我家就我一个，没有人会反对的。”听到拉链声，艾伦下意识问，他没有回头：“我希望平时也能听到利威尔先生的曲子。”  
利威尔惊讶地微微张嘴。这又是他从未遇到过的情况了。拒绝吗？可这是艾伦的一番好意。同意？但是这样他会不会太唐突了？  
“要付房租。”艾伦想了想：“价钱跟之前的房租一样就好。”  
之前的房租很便宜，在镇子上估计找不出第二间有着那样房租的房间了。不得不说这个条件很诱惑人，于是利威尔毫不犹豫地答应了。  
“好，我去。”  
艾伦绷紧了的肩膀塌了下来：“您把东西收拾好了吗？”  
“嗯。”利威尔马上到长椅上找回吉他，塞到吉他包里：“你带路。”  
他们沿着之前相约海堤的路走了一段，然后艾伦和玛丽带他拐进一条小路，小路沿着地形缓缓上升，遇到了一段小小的陡坡，陡坡中间出现了一小段台阶。玛丽打开藏着机械臂的侧面，伸出机械臂从身体里抽出一根带把手的伸缩棒，伸长之后递给艾伦。艾伦熟练地拿起伸缩棒戳戳地面，试探性地踏上第一级台阶。而玛丽抬高自己圆柱形的身体，开始艰难地爬台阶。  
幸运的是台阶级数不多，而且也不高，很快他们来到第二段缓坡。又向前走了几十米，缓坡差不多变成了平地了，道路两侧错落着许多房子，路灯有点暗，但是还能照见窗台上盛开的小花。  
这时玛丽在其中一扇铁艺门前停下，灯光太暗，利威尔看不清院子里房子的门面，只能看见屋子比两旁的房子都要矮一些。  
他们走进了院子，利威尔走最后，顺便帮忙管好铁门。玛丽走到房门右侧，引导艾伦把手放在一个黑色的手掌大小的屏幕上，屏幕马上亮起，开锁声也应声响起。  
艾伦推开门，里面的灯自动亮起。屋子内部干净整洁，鞋柜上只有一双拖鞋和另一双徒步鞋。艾伦蹲下去脱下鞋子，长了眼睛似的伸手拿下拖鞋，穿上。  
“利威尔先生请稍等一下，我去柜子里找一双拖鞋给你。”玛丽说着，打开门旁的一个柜子在里面翻找。  
而艾伦在没有玛丽引导的情况下站起来，扶着墙走向沙发，脱下外套。利威尔很快就拿到了拖鞋，走到屋子里后才发现艾伦的家境其实很不错，至少比他的原生家庭要好不少。屋子里的东西不多，都整齐的排列着，厨房的酒柜上放着许多瓶葡萄酒和红酒，原木色的饭桌一尘不染，薄荷色的圆形短绒地毯铺在沙发和矮桌下，卡其色的布艺沙发上有几个同色的配套枕头，巨大的电视机屏幕映出沙发上的艾伦，完全可以当镜子来用。一架盖着防尘布的钢琴摆放在落地窗前，一切都干净得让人满意。  
“利威尔先生，客房在这边。”玛丽转向利威尔，弧形屏幕上蓝色的眼睛一眨一眨的。  
客房在二楼，借着玛丽爬楼梯的空档，利威尔好好看了一下楼梯墙上的照片。大部分的照片都是合影，一张照片上是四个人一起合影，一个高挑的男人站在一边，身穿黑色整洁的西装，他身旁的椅子上坐着一个棕色长发的女人，那个女人的五官看上去像极了现在的艾伦，棕色的长发柔顺美丽，她微微地笑着，怀里抱着一个低着头的小男孩，大概是上小学的年纪。椅子的另一边站着一个高中年纪的金发男孩，发尾微卷，一双碧眼看着镜头，笑得很浅。这么说，艾伦家里应该有其他三位家庭成员。只是站在旁边的男孩的金发让利威尔不太明白，或许是表亲？不过五官上又有点像四人中的父亲。  
他换了张照片看，是一张只有棕发女人和艾伦的照片。照片中女人吻上怀里的只有几岁的艾伦，那个吻有点靠近眼角，让艾伦忍不住把那一边的眼睛闭上，只睁开一只没有焦距的绿眼，但是女人一脸幸福。  
还有几张照片的主题是景物的，有山坡上的薰衣草，日出的海景和利威尔眼熟的这个镇子的街景。最靠二楼的是一张很简单的照片：一个棕发的女人坐在钢琴凳上，双手落于黑白琴键间，落地窗外的光线打在地板上，女人的影子旁，棕发的小男孩坐在毯子上安静地听着。  
“利威尔先生。”  
利威尔回头，看见玛丽站在二楼楼梯口看着他。于是他提起行李箱、背包和吉他包跟上。  
客房不大，但是很齐全，摆着一张简单的书桌，地上有一张方形的灰白相间的地毯。利威尔很快开始收拾东西，空白的房间里增添了他的气味。

客房的光线不错，利威尔起得早，看着光线一缕缕地射入房间灰白相间的地毯上。他在二楼的洗手间洗漱后走到一楼的客厅，玛丽正在做早餐。  
“利威尔先生想吃什么？”  
“无所谓，艾伦吃什么我就吃什么吧。”  
这个点了，艾伦还没起床。  
他打算出去晨跑一圈，穿上短袖的运动衫和运动裤就推开门。走出房门，早晨的阳光很不错，利威尔借此机会好好打量了一下艾伦家。比起两边邻居，艾伦的家看上去要更小一些。房子正面有石头做的小围栏，围栏后种着一些植物，其中一种植物生长覆盖着石头，长长的藤蔓带着一丛丛的绿叶自上向下垂着。围栏经过日晒雨淋看上去有些光滑，屋门旁放着一株没开花的向日葵。房子的墙壁分成三部分涂色，上下两层是褐色，中间涂白色，接上红棕色的屋瓦和二楼一致的墙壁颜色，看上去更像一块小巧的巧克力提拉米苏。

公园里的人很少，一路下来利威尔还顺带欣赏了一下海景，还看到了一对携手散步的白发老夫妇。  
回到屋门前利威尔才发现他忘记录入指纹了——他进不去了。摁下第一下门铃后，玛丽打开门，顺便在门口给利威尔设置了指纹才让他进去。  
绿眸的青年此时坐在餐桌旁，睡眼惺忪，一头棕发可爱地翘着，显然没有梳头。玛丽把早餐递过来，把叉子递给艾伦。利威尔这才留意到艾伦抓叉子抓得很短，几乎是捏着叉子头，不过这也方便了他自己操作，熟练得从盘子上叉起香喷喷的培根放到嘴里嚼。

这一天早晨的作息依然悠闲。利威尔听了几首歌之后在客房里练琴。艾伦听到后，上楼问利威尔是否愿意到客厅里练琴。  
于是利威尔转移到客厅里。艾伦扔了几个枕头到地毯上，自己坐在枕头围成的圈子里，怀里抱着一个圆柱形的抱枕。利威尔本来想找一张小板凳，但是看艾伦坐在地毯上了，他也坐了下来——反正地毯看上去也很干净。他把吉他架在大腿上，像往常一样弹奏起来。  
断断续续弹了一小时后，他觉得口渴了，放下吉他去厨房拿水杯。玛丽在二楼清洁，吸尘器呜呜地响着。他回来的时候看到艾伦趴在枕头上，伸手触碰到吉他的弦，只稍稍用力按下琴弦，吉他没有发出任何声音。  
“怎么了？”  
利威尔坐在艾伦旁边，又喝了一口水。  
“嗯……”艾伦纤长的手指一钩，最细的弦被拨动，发出清脆的乐声。  
“想玩一下吗？”  
“可以吗？”  
“可以，你坐起来。”艾伦听罢，坐直了。利威尔帮他摆正了一下姿势，拿过吉他放到他怀里，牵过他的手腕把双手放在正确的位置。  
“对，手指放好，然后就可以弹了……”利威尔刚要抽离自己的手，让出艾伦弹奏的空间，却突然被抓住手指，准得好像艾伦看得见一样。  
柔软的指腹捏了捏他的手指，在他的手掌上摸索。利威尔也没动，任由艾伦把玩。  
“这是茧子吗？”艾伦按了按利威尔左手的指腹，上面的茧硬硬的，泛着白色。  
“是啊。”  
“原来弹吉他会受伤吗……”  
“有茧反而更好，如果弦按不稳，会有杂音。”利威尔反过来抓住艾伦的手掌，在上面划了划：“一看就知道没干过粗活。”  
艾伦颤着肩膀笑了两声：“利威尔先生，我可以摸摸你长什么样吗？我们都认识这么久了，我还不知道你的样貌呢。”  
利威尔勾了勾嘴角，抓起他的两只手放到自己的脸两旁，任由艾伦微凉的手指潮水一样覆上他的皮肤，温柔而用力。他能感受到艾伦在尽力感受他，以一种独特的视力。  
手掌摸到了利威尔的后脑勺。  
“有点扎手。”艾伦靠近了一些，他们的带着热量的呼吸几乎要碰在一起。手指插进利威尔的黑发里，另一边下颚被抚摸，很快又向上摸到他高高的鼻梁、薄唇、眼角。碰到眼角时利威尔条件反射地往后躲了一下，艾伦马上把手缩回去，向后挨到了沙发。他们的距离又拉开了。  
“抱歉……”  
“没事。”利威尔拿起吉他：“还想玩吉他吗？”  
“不了，您弹吧。”艾伦担心自己冒犯到了利威尔。  
利威尔一顿，伸手揉了揉柔软的棕发：“别用敬语了，你已经是我的房东了。”  
“好。”艾伦笑了笑，放下心来。阳光射进绿色的虹膜，颜色十分迷人。  
利威尔收回目光，感觉心脏漏了一拍。拿回吉他，他捏了捏弦，灵感喷涌，《Everything》的前奏如潮水般泄出。而艾伦趴在一旁，侧头听着，阳光沐浴着他的上半身。  
真是个美妙的下午。利威尔想。

-13-  
自从利威尔搬进艾伦家，他们待在一起的时间更多了，比如艾伦愿意花一整个下午坐在客厅里听利威尔弹吉他，高兴起来就开口唱几句。晚上经常跟利威尔去公园或是去自由之翼，连吃饭都一起吃。  
利威尔看上去也挺愿意在客厅里弹吉他，客厅宽敞整洁，巨大的落地窗给予了非常不错的光照，微黄的阳光把客厅照地暖暖的，不像灯管只能打下苍白的光，环境比以前的绝大多数住处都要好很多。休息的时候他就惬意地躺在抱枕上，跟艾伦一起在温和的下午昏昏欲睡。

一天下午艾伦趴在地毯上，上半身随意地搭在枕头上，客厅毯子上的矮桌被推到一边。他听利威尔的曲子听得快闭上眼睛了——他把午睡的时间跟听曲子的时间混在一起，只要困了就能睡着。就在这时他的额头被弹了一下，睡意像退潮的海水，迅速消散。  
“艾伦啊，你还想这样多久？”  
“什么？”  
“我搬到你家都有一个星期了，你老是跟着我，连工作的时间都没有了。”  
艾伦皱眉：“你怎么知道我工作了？”  
“我们第一次在海堤上散步那次，还记得吗？基尔希斯坦太太说你在家工作。”  
“嗯……”艾伦不自然地把玩了一下刘海，一缕棕色柔发绕在手指上转啊转：“我这是自由职业啦。也算是个编辑，想写就写，不想写就不写，没薪水而已。”  
“还是控制一下时间吧，总是要养活自己的。”  
“好吧，你说的也对。”艾伦翻了个身，伸了个懒腰，让利威尔想起了以前房东家的猫。  
“只听歌就太浪费时间了，你想试试边听边看书吗？”他经常能在矮桌上看到叠着几本盲文书，怕艾伦在意，他没有翻看过。  
“啊，好主意。”艾伦又翻了个身，伸手在地毯上摸索，寻找矮桌的桌脚。利威尔无奈的看了他一会，艾伦没摸到桌脚，绿眸上细眉皱在一起，他有些不耐烦了。于是利威尔主动拿了书放到他手里，他看着艾伦熟练地在书脊上摸了摸上面的盲文，上面还印着文字《The Call of the Wild》，封面上凹起一只仰天长嚎的狼。书被翻开了，里面白茫茫一片，阳光下能看到凹凸不平的盲文的影子。  
他拿起吉他，缓缓弹起一些柔和的曲子，艾伦也坐起来，不再懒散地趴在地上，靠着沙发认真读书，棕发散在脑后，露出一小块浅麦色的耳廓。

-14-  
耶格尔家每日用餐时间很有规律，这让常年漂泊在外、饮食时间随心所欲的利威尔有些不习惯，这就让晚饭时的迟到变得不可避免。  
当他走进门闻见牛扒味，他知道自己又迟到了。等他坐到餐桌旁时，艾伦的牛扒已经吃了将近三分之一了。艾伦的牛扒由玛丽帮忙切成小块，让艾伦自己叉起来吃——当然，他们可不敢在外面这么做，特别是西餐厅，这会被当成不礼貌的行为。  
“利威尔先生又迟到了。”坐下后，利威尔抬眼看了看艾伦，艾伦说完之后把一块沾着黑椒酱汁的牛扒放到嘴里细嚼，深棕色的酱液黏在了软唇上，一截粉色的小蛇钻出来把它卷进嘴里。上面一双迷人的绿眸弯起来，俏皮地闪着光，像个看到别人摔跟头幸灾乐祸的小孩。  
利威尔收回了目光：“我会准时的。”  
不过一会艾伦就表示吃饱了要去工作了。利威尔看了一眼他的盘子，还剩下一些没吃完——可是艾伦的牛扒已经够小的了。  
“怎么吃这么少？”  
“不想吃了。”艾伦有点像挑食的小孩。  
“吃完它。”利威尔看艾伦还拗着不想吃，又加了一句：“不吃完明天没有曲子听。”他实在无法忍受食物被浪费掉，明明小时候连一口饱饭都是难得的。  
艾伦气的撅起嘴唇，不甘心地坐下。玛丽把叉子还给他，欣慰地看着他把牛扒全部吃下，同时给利威尔投以感激的眼神。利威尔一下子就明白为什么艾伦会这么瘦了。  
“满意了吧？”艾伦把唇边的酱汁舔掉。  
“满意了。”利威尔起身捏了捏艾伦的脸蛋。艾伦肤色现在已经不像利威尔最初遇到他时那么苍白了，由于利威尔隔三差五带他出去散步，他的肤色已经开始向标志着健康的小麦色转变，这是好事。  
“哎呀你干什么……”  
“照着这样下去，肉就会多一点了。明天也要加油呢。”  
艾伦没有说话，欲哭无泪地任由利威尔“蹂躏”他的脸蛋。

他们的关系看上去是越来越好了。几年后他们临睡前谈论起那段时光，艾伦握着利威尔长着茧子的手指说那是他最开心时光之一。  
某天他们像往常一样走在海堤上，艾伦刚哼唱完几首他喜欢的歌，利威尔提议一起走到海堤下。他告诉艾伦，现在刚好是退潮的时候，很多贝壳都在近岸的地方露了出来。纵使艾伦对收集贝壳很感兴趣，他还是拒绝了。  
“为什么？害怕吗？”  
艾伦摇摇头，他有点想劝利威尔继续往海堤前走，不要往下走去沙滩了。  
而利威尔猜他是害怕走海堤的楼梯，因为海堤上的楼梯确实很陡，对没有视力的艾伦和底盘尤其低的玛丽都是不方便的存在。  
“我可以带你下去。”利威尔的手掌盖上艾伦的，热量通过掌心传递到艾伦手里，暖暖的。艾伦已经好久没有过这种感觉了，现在他觉得脸上有点烫。犹豫了一阵子之后他终于还是答应了。  
他松开了玛丽的把手，由利威尔抓着他手，引导他下楼梯，每次他以为自己要踏空的下一秒都能触及水泥的梯级。利威尔能察觉到他的恐惧，稳稳地扶住他，力气足够大，带给他足够的安全感。  
“走下一步，没事我抓着你……”  
艾伦头一次留意利威尔的声音，带磁性的，跟他的完全不一样，更重要的是他现在能感受到利威尔的温度，而不是冰冷的盲杖把手或者机械把手，他面对的是一个生命，一个鲜活的存在。  
他的思绪又开始飞扬。如果利威尔也愿意跟他一起合唱会是怎样的，他可从来没听过利威尔唱歌。  
时隔多年他的鞋底再次触碰沙滩，干燥的沙子踩上去软软的。齿轮转动的声音在身后响个不停，是玛丽还在上面艰难地移动圆柱形的身躯。  
见玛丽还有一段路要走，利威尔顺势抓起艾伦的手肘，牵引着艾伦走向海岸。艾伦一直在留意着脚下，脚下的沙子由软变硬，踩下去发出的声音也大不相同了。  
他从一个地方走到了另一个地方。  
“想把鞋脱下来吗？你脚边都是被冲上来贝壳。”  
艾伦一听表情就不太好了：“我踩碎它们了吗？”  
“没有，我带你绕开了。”  
于是艾伦脱下徒步鞋，玛丽刚好走到他们俩旁边，接过鞋子帮忙拿着。  
“好扎脚哦。”艾伦赤脚站在被海水浸湿的沙滩上，脚边都是半埋在沙子里的白色贝壳。绿色的眸子眯起来，阳光打在上面，给翠绿染上金色，美丽的虹膜让人移不开视线，像两块沙弗莱石。  
利威尔带着他又往前走了几步。直到有什么冰凉的东西舔上他的脚趾，然后是脚后跟，似乎作势要吃掉他的脚。艾伦的身体僵硬起来，开始抗拒向前继续走。  
“是海水吗？”他不安起来。  
“对。没事，水很浅，连你的的脚背都够不到。”利威尔拉着他想再往海里走几步，艾伦却直直地钉在原地不动。  
“我不去了……我们回去吧。”艾伦往后退了一小步，利威尔抓住他的手突然松开了，温度消散在偏凉的空气中，眼前的黑暗吞噬了他，虚空感和恐惧感越来越强。  
模糊间梦魇在靠近。  
海水没过头顶，空气被残忍地夺走，窒息感空前强烈，呼吸道里呛入了大口大口的海水，无论怎么挣扎都是徒劳。  
在他几乎要害怕地蹲下寻求安全感之前，利威尔又回来了，抓住他的手往他手里里塞了一个小玩意，物体的实感把他拉回现实。艾伦仔细摸了摸，一个扁扁的东西，一面是光滑的，里面还有几粒小沙子，另一面有一些凹凸不平的花纹。  
“贝壳，送你了。”利威尔的声音响起，让他安心了不少。  
别放开我了。艾伦心想。  
他们又在海滩上走了一会，一路上利威尔牵着他让他自己蹲下去捡贝壳，看着艾伦睁着茫然的眼睛在沙地上摸索。利威尔看时间差不多该涨潮了，等艾伦捡完了就带他回到海堤上。海鲜店的老板很热情，问他们要不要在店里洗洗脚再走。  
这天早上艾伦空着手出门，回去时满载而归，海鲜店老板送给他们的塑料袋里装的都是大大小小的贝壳和海螺。  
艾伦把洗好的海螺贝壳铺开放到矮桌上，一个个地抓在手里不住地把玩，脸上带着满足的微笑。  
“艾伦，你很怕海吗？”利威尔跟艾伦一起坐在沙发上，拿起一个白底褐斑的海螺端详着，不经意似的问道。  
艾伦听到问题后一愣，放下手里的贝壳，苦笑了一下：“我小时候在海里溺水过。”  
那时他才十一岁，刚开始叛逆期的他把母亲禁止他下海的警告扔到脑后，跟着他的小伙伴到海滩玩。海滩对他来说真的是个乐园，远比其他地方有趣得多。爱尔敏和三笠堆起形状不一的沙雕、大大小小的沙山。他们在山的顶部挖一个小口，跟他说那是火山，让艾伦尽可能用触觉感受火山的形状。然后他们去海边捡贝壳，爱尔敏会跟他描述贝壳的形状和颜色，白色、淡紫色、橘黄色，还有边缘带着绿色的贝壳。爱尔敏说那种绿有点像大人的啤酒瓶，艾伦问啤酒瓶是什么颜色。可惜不管爱尔敏怎么描述他都想象不出来，他不过是个没接触过除了黑色以外的颜色的孩子罢了。  
后来他慢慢沉迷上海水淹过腿部的感觉，一点点地被浸上，凉凉的。他越走越远，逐渐远离这个世界，最后只剩下触觉，更听不见爱尔敏喊他的声音。脚下水底的沙子软软的，一点也不扎脚，踩上去友善极了。  
巨浪就是这个时候来的，可能是远处海面上刚好有艘快艇经过，掀起了不小的浪。巨浪在他反应过来之前把他扑倒，把他狠狠地摁进海水里，绝情地夺走他的空气，海水从他的口腔呛进去，任凭他怎么挥舞四肢都无法摆脱海水，两腿在柔软的沙子上蹬啊蹬，海底下的沙子反而成了某种意义上的沼泽。巨浪退去时，沙子也被带走，靠岸的沙子向他袭来，埋起他的双腿，把他往海的深处拽，好像要跟海水一起合力将他埋葬在海底下，而他眼前的始终只是一片漆黑。  
这是他第一次感觉死神原来离自己这么近，也第一次由衷地恐惧死亡。  
在他觉得自己快要憋死之前，一只有力的手把他从水里捞了起来，他听到汉内斯大叔——附近的救生员——的声音，大声地喊着他的名字，把他拖到岸上，让他的胸部抵着汉内斯的膝盖面朝下躺着，拍打他的背让他把呼吸道里的海水咳出来，空气进入肺部，他又活过来了。  
那一天过的混乱无比，他的母亲紧紧地抱着自己差点失去的儿子，一连好几天不敢放开他，而父亲则不停地跟汉内斯大叔道谢。从那天以后爱尔敏和三笠再也不敢带他去沙滩，对海的恐惧油然而生，再加上母亲的话更是断绝了他原本对海的好奇和渴望。  
【我差点就失去你了，亲爱的……你还活着，太好了……】  
母亲的眼泪不住的滴落在他的手臂上，他从来没听见过母亲这样哭过，也不知道眼泪还可以这么温热。  
或许他那天到海滩上玩是错误的，如果没有汉内斯大叔，他可能已经躺在他的小棺材里。他不是没有想象过自己的葬礼，只是一想到让爱着他的母亲更加伤心，他就再也不敢这么干了。  
他怎么能让一个爱自己的人担惊受怕成那样呢？  
“所以我从那以后再也没到海滩上去过，只能远远的听海浪拍打沙滩的声音。”  
利威尔听罢，无言地拍拍他的背。  
“希望您别嫌弃我。”艾伦捏着自己的手指。  
“怎么会呢。”

-15-  
节日将近，镇子里节日的气氛越来越浓厚。就在节日举办的前一天，利威尔跟玛丽一起去镇子的商店采购食材，看到镇中央的小广场上已经放了很多鲜花和装饰品。这个节日给利威尔的第一印象就是很特别。不同于圣诞节一般统一的红黄绿的色调装饰，这个节日的色调可以用五彩斑斓来形容，因为看上去似乎每户人家都把自己的小玩意拿出来装饰广场、马路两旁，就比如放在广场长椅旁的盆栽，如果利威尔没有记错，他之前在基尔希斯坦太太的院子里见过它，街边角落还站着一个嘴叼烟斗、头戴牛仔帽的有些破旧的稻草人，上空拉带上不仅有彩色的小旗子，有几条是用孩子们的涂鸦、小女孩最喜欢珍藏的亮晶晶的小玩意和小男孩喜欢的迷你飞机汽车模型串成的挂带，似乎都是些旧玩具。  
他甚至看到广场旁的教堂台阶下有一盆没有开花的向日葵，看上去像极了耶格尔家门旁的那盆，等到他采购完毕回家时发现，原来门旁的向日葵真的被搬到广场上了。  
“这个节日啊……装饰都是用大家的物品，想拿什么出来都可以，节日完了就把东西收回去。对了，晚上会有篝火晚会和派对，你会参加吗？”艾伦坐在沙发上，拿着盲文纸和辅助器在写些什么。利威尔在沙发的另一端给吉他调音，他的吉他昨天断了根弦，这是重新上弦之后的第一次调音。  
“行啊。你穿什么？”他记得艾伦对服装的事完全不上心。  
“平时穿什么就穿什么。”  
“会变得很不起眼的吧？大家都穿得光鲜亮丽。”  
“我还巴不得他们无视我呢……”艾伦把东西放下，任由身体往利威尔那边倒。可惜沙发没有他想象中那么长，他的后脑勺猛地撞了一下吉他，吉他立即发出沉重的轰鸣声。  
“啊！嘶——”他捂着撞疼了的部位，忍不住眯起眼睛，眼泪都被撞出来了。利威尔连忙把他扶正坐好。  
“你的吉他没事吧？”  
“你的头没事吧？”  
两人异口同声，愣了一秒又同时反应过来：“啊？”  
“我吉他没事，来给我看看。”利威尔反应快一步，抓过艾伦要检查他的后脑勺。没什么大碍，只是撞了一下，也没有肿。  
“对不起……”艾伦闷着声跟他道歉。  
“没事了。”利威尔顺着头发的方向给他顺了顺头发。  
“那利威尔先生打算穿什么？”艾伦话锋一转。  
“平时穿就穿什么。”利威尔重复了一次艾伦的原话。心想干脆两个人一起在人群中隐身算了。  
“噢——”艾伦摸摸利威尔怀里的吉他，用指尖拨弄了一下吉他弦。

第二天早上利威尔起床时顺便叫醒了艾伦，拉着他要带他去镇的中心广场看看。  
“也没什么可走的啊，我都过了二十一遍这个节了。”艾伦有些乏味地跟在利威尔旁边，对于看不见的他来说，节日只是比平时吵了些，气氛听上去要更热闹快乐一些，过一段时间又会很快冷清下来。  
这个点街道两边的商铺已经开了，招牌上花花绿绿写着庆祝节日的句子。利威尔看见热腾腾的刚出炉的披萨，考虑到艾伦被他拽起来都没吃早餐，他自掏腰包给艾伦买了一片披萨，也给自己买了一片。小贩麻利地夹起披萨装在半圆形的纸袋里，包装好两片递给利威尔，顺便用唱歌一样带着方言口音的英语说了句节日快乐。  
利威尔把其中一片给了艾伦，让他边走边吃。路边的面包店里客人多是中年人，橱窗上放着许多造型可爱的面包。艾伦问利威尔有没有甜甜圈，上面洒满霜糖的那种，利威尔说有，艾伦马上去买了两个。利威尔接过甜甜圈，没有告诉艾伦他其实不习惯吃太甜的东西，只是陪艾伦一起吃完了甜甜圈。  
不知为何，看到艾伦的笑容就足够满足了。  
他们在中心广场边上的餐馆解决了午餐。下午出来活动的人更多了，大桶大桶的啤酒被摆出来，桶侧接了个水龙头可以直接取酒。镇里的太太们穿着颜色艳丽的裙子在闲逛，有的牵着自己穿的千奇百怪的丈夫在跳奇怪的舞步，一个打扮成印第安人的大叔在旁边用手鼓伴奏。  
快餐店门口外露天放着几套桌椅，外面围着及腰的围栏。午饭后他们没有离开，广场上陆陆续续出现一些带着乐器的大叔和妇女出现，他们的打扮千奇百怪，有的衣服一看就是几十年前的款式，有的则很新颖，可能在追赶年轻人的潮流，还有一个在扮演西部牛仔，牛仔帽上的金属齿轮被阳光照得耀眼。  
广场上的人越来越多，三三两两围在一起好像在等待什么。  
“下午好，小伙子们。”穿着蛋糕裙的斯普林格太太笑呵呵地挤过来，后面跟着基尔希斯坦太太和布劳斯太太，三人走到他们的座位旁边，隔着围栏跟他们打招呼。  
“下午好，夫人们。”艾伦仰起头笑着：“斯普林格先生呢？”  
“哎呀那群男人到一边喝酒去了，真希望他们没喝醉，我还想跟丹尼跳舞呢。”基尔希斯坦太太扇了扇手里的贵妇扇，扇子边缘上的白毛快活地耸动起来。  
斯普林格太太挽着布劳斯太太：“茜茜，我们几点开始？”  
“马丁大叔说下午两点开始，快了快了。”布劳斯太太激动得涨红了脸，指了指广场一角。  
一个头发花白的，挺着啤酒肚的大叔带着他的亲友乐队走到广场边缘，对着队友们点了点头，手臂一使劲，怀里的手风琴飘出悠扬的乐声。艾伦动了动，靠在围栏上听。大叔的团队拿着各种乐器开始伴奏，意外的好听，曲子带着当地的特色，旋律悠扬。  
太太们惊呼着加入广场的人群，连旁边喝酒的男人们也放下酒杯混到人群里寻找自己的另一半。  
广场上的人纷纷两两组合，伴着乐声开始跳舞。各色的服装旋转起来，太太们的裙摆像花朵一样绽开，嫩粉色的，白色的，墨绿的，天蓝的。她们的先生牵着他们一个圈一个圈地转着，每一对都配合地天衣无缝。发白的头发暗示了他们的年龄，但是扬起的皱纹掩盖不住他们的活力，仿佛他们还是几十年前的少年少女，踏着清扬的音乐寻找自己暗恋已久的男孩女孩，趁乱跟对方跳上一支舞。  
“好看吗？”艾伦问，看不见的眼睛望着广场那边。  
“这里的人跳的都很好。”利威尔看了他一眼：“你也想跳？”  
“看不见，跳不了，不会跳。”艾伦拿起手里的可乐喝了一口，把头转了回来。  
“我可以教你。”  
但是艾伦摇摇头拒绝了：“比起这个，利威尔先生可以期待一下今晚自由之翼的狂欢。”他的脸上露出一个俏皮的笑容。  
利威尔看了他一会，伸手有力捏了捏他的脸蛋。  
“哎哟你怎么又捏我……”  
他捏了一会后缩回手，手背碰到了艾伦下垂的棕发。  
“艾伦，你想把头发扎起来吗？有点太长了。”  
“好啊。”艾伦揉着自己被捏疼的脸蛋，完全不知道他的房客为什么最近对他的脸这么感兴趣。

他们在路边的一家小店里买了发绳。艾伦看不见，所以由利威尔来挑颜色。  
货架上挂着五颜六色的发绳，大部分都是小女孩最喜欢的粉色，上面挂着小草莓、樱桃或者王冠之类的塑料饰品，利威尔在角落里发现了一盒棕色的发绳，它由许多根棕色的弹力绳编成，组合的花纹是麻花状的，看上去素朴又耐用。利威尔把发绳拿到艾伦的棕发边比对，戴上的话不仔细看还真看不出来艾伦用了发绳。更重要的是它不起眼，一如眼前的这个青年，如果不是舞台上的灯，他又怎能发现坐在黑暗处的青年有这样一双美丽又令人惋惜的眼睛呢？  
付了钱之后利威尔打算在店门口就给艾伦绑上发绳，可惜利威尔从来没有帮别人绑过，又怕扯疼了艾伦，只好用手掌笨拙地捧起头发，松松软软地，头发很快又滑落下去，总是不能把头发都聚在一起。  
他只好尽量把大部分头发都绑起来，学着像以前在高中看到的女生绑的那样，在艾伦脑后绑了一个团子，四周都是散出来的碎发，看上去张牙舞爪的，看上去意外地有一种凌乱的美感。  
“好了。”  
艾伦伸手摸了摸原本披着头发的地方，微凉的指尖触碰到温热的肌肤，吸收了原本的热量。“确实凉快了一些。”他的手腕上套着另外两条发绳，万一绑的那条丢失了，还有备用的。  
他们打算步行去自由之翼，一路上走走停停买点小吃填填肚子。沿着海堤，刚好能看到落日的美景。明亮的圆球缓缓下沉，夕阳的光被揉碎洒在起伏的海浪上，浪花层层叠叠地盖在海滩上，放眼望去能看见布满褶皱般海浪的海面覆盖着一层紫色。黄昏时间不免让人有些迷糊，但是再晚一些等清凉的夜风吹过，人们又清醒了。  
平时这个点的自由之翼没几个人，现在已经有好一些奇装异服的人找好座位等开场了，一些带着乐器的人在角落聚在一起小声谈话，旧吉他的琴弦在灯光下熠熠发光，墙角下的LED灯光发出的微光下看不清他们的脸，但是能隐约看到稀疏的头发梳的整整齐齐，或许年龄不小了。  
利威尔带着艾伦坐到平时等开场的那张桌子旁。陆陆续续有不少人进来了，餐吧少有得挤满人，他们三三两两聚在一起，开始点一些饮料，有果汁也有浓度不高的酒。让利威尔惊讶的是来的人中不仅有年轻人，还有许多中年人甚至老年人。到了这里他们的代沟好像都消失了，年轻人们涌入后，餐吧像注入了新的活力一样。他们玩闹着大笑，谈论起当红的歌星，旁边听到他们说话的老居民就插话给他们安利几十年前的歌星。  
“我还有她的唱片呢！珍藏版，可值钱了！”一位打扮夸张的太太穿着花裙子跟年轻人炫耀，滑稽的样子惹得他们大笑：“可是我们在手机里就能听呀。”  
“很热闹。”利威尔喝了一口手里的咖啡，暖暖的。  
“还会更热闹呢。”艾伦微笑着侧耳听人们的对话，试图用他的方式来认识他们的世界。  
等人来得差不多时，餐吧里的灯光灭了，只剩下舞台的灯光。一只橙黄色霸王龙摇摇晃晃地走上舞台，两只小手抓着麦克风试音：“喂喂喂……噢~听得见。”利威尔认出那是韩吉的声音。  
晚上八点整，韩吉准时在台上宣布狂欢夜开始，台下的人们欢呼起来，一群发型奇特的年轻人抓着吉他跳上台，他们手中的吉他颜色不一，以欢快的吉他合奏给狂欢夜开头。  
听说今晚上场的人都是自愿报名上台，没有报酬就是图个开心，店里从八点开始免费提供饮品，韩吉看上去一点都不担心店里的费用。  
吉他合奏后面是手风琴，利威尔认出那是今天下午在广场上演奏的那个大叔，他拉出的一首绵长温婉的曲子，手风琴唱到一半一个俏皮的变奏变成了深受年轻人欢迎的流行曲，演奏结束后台下的掌声热烈。  
“您没报名吗？”艾伦配合得鼓掌。  
“没有，今晚我想当一个听众。”  
“为什么？”艾伦歪着头表示疑惑。  
“每次都是我在上面弹，这晚我想在下面听。”利威尔看了看空掉的杯子：“我要去续一杯，你要我帮你一起续杯吗？”  
“要，谢谢你。”  
几分钟后利威尔回来，台上刚好换人了。上去的是一个穿着红色T恤的胖子，抖着一身肉站在固定好的麦克风前，抓着一支音符状的谜之乐器，乐器球状的脑袋上竟然还裂开一张嘴在笑。  
只见胖子凝神屏气了几秒，一手捏着音符的脸颊，使力一捏，音符咧开黄色的大嘴，发出一声响亮的屁声。艾伦噗嗤一声笑出声：“什么玩意啊哈哈哈！”  
“那是我没见过的乐器呢。”利威尔饶有趣味地看着那个音符。  
胖子另一手捏着音符脑袋顶上的把手，圆润的手指在上面灵活地按动，音符便发出音调不一的声音，听上去有点像二胡。然而当这些声音组合在一起，有长有短有颤音，竟然还出奇地悦耳。  
艾伦听了一会，惊讶地抓住利威尔的手臂：“竟然是《My Heart Go On》！”  
“你绝对想象不到那个乐器长什么样。”  
艾伦的胃口被吊起来了，问利威尔能不能描述一下它的外观。利威尔一边盯着那张长着时大时小的黄嘴的音符一边给艾伦描述，艾伦则更感兴趣了。  
“玛丽，把这些记下来，回家搜一下。”  
“好的！”玛丽也在看演出，利威尔想它会不会在录视频。  
音符“唱”完时台下掌声雷动，青年们大笑着吹口哨起哄，胖子连连鞠躬，愣在台上有些不知所措。这时橙色霸王龙摇摇晃晃走上舞台，胖子才反应过来要下场了，走的时候太急还被霸王龙的尾巴拌了一下，台下的人们又一次笑起来。  
韩吉跟着笑了几声，又激情满满地说道：“好啦！感谢鲍勃的演出！下面是……”  
后面上来的的都是镇子上对音乐感兴趣的人，男女老少都有，但是越是后面的节目越是热闹。往后的节目里几乎要成为蹦迪现场，天花板上的迪斯科球旋转起来，彩色的灯光照上去，光线就被分散到餐吧的各个角落里，黑压压的人头上下攒动，年轻的身躯扭动，光在躯体上描绘出各种各样的轮廓。人群像被风拂动的高草丛那样狂乱地舞动，尖叫声、笑声和大声说话的声音交织在一起，激烈的摇滚乐在餐吧内回荡，震耳欲聋。一杯杯晶莹剔透颜色迷人的酒被端上餐桌，像一颗颗璀璨的钻石。人们随心所欲地畅饮狂欢。  
橙色的霸王龙最终加入了人群，但是始终有人会跟韩吉保持一定距离，生怕踩到霸王龙胖胖的脚丫和尾巴。莫布里特穿着类似牛仔的衣服，披着披风，看上去像是某个电影人物的装扮，他挺直腰板牵着霸王龙跳舞，又在霸王龙突然变灵活的舞蹈中不知不觉被换了舞伴，而霸王龙早就跑到别的地方跟一个和善的笑呵呵中年人跳起舞。  
灯光被迪斯科球切割成碎片散落在餐吧内，几块光片落在艾伦身上、脸上，把绿眸照得清晰，绿色的丝线有序地向着黑色的瞳孔延伸，最终消失在瞳孔边缘。大男孩被气氛带起来，咧嘴笑着，露出一口白牙，腰挺直了倾身向前，跟着节奏拍手，如果不是受视觉的限制，他恐怕早就加入那群年轻人一起在餐吧内蹦迪了。  
艾伦沉浸在餐吧里难得激情热烈起来的气氛时，他一点都没有察觉到利威尔的目光。他的房客在看了一会狂欢蹦哒的人群后不知不觉把目光落在了艾伦脸上，落在那双明明看不见却美地动人的眼睛上。到这时他不得不承认自己确实心动了，但是看着艾伦隔着黑暗感受世界，他却只感觉到了无力。他想不到有什么别的办法能让艾伦的情况好起来，他最多只能陪在他身边，弹他喜欢的曲子。  
晚上接近午夜，年纪大一些的人挺不住打败仗了，他们纷纷脱离还在狂欢的人群，在餐吧门口告别离开。餐吧里的人少了一些，玩疯了的霸王龙终于愿意脱下玩偶服，跟莫布里特完完整整地跳上一支舞了。到了深夜，年轻人的热情只增不减。  
利威尔看出来艾伦已经有些困了，亢奋了一晚上，绿眸已经不能像之前那样精神地睁开了。  
“艾伦，你困了？”  
“嗯……眼皮好沉……”  
“该回去了。”  
“好。”  
回家的路上明显比平时人多一些，多是开完派对归家的人。  
他们都喝了些酒，艾伦有些微醉，他半闭着眼睛低着头，摇摇晃晃任由玛丽带着走，时不时打一个打哈欠试图打起精神来。  
“利威尔先生觉得好玩吗？”半响，他问利威尔。  
“还不错，太吵了。”  
“哈哈哈不愧是利威尔先生。”意料之中的回答。  
他的思维比平时慢了一些，走到家门口的时候才缓缓想起明天又要恢复无聊的日常了。  
活着……啊。  
他扑倒在沙发上，意识已经模糊起来，思维不受控制地四处飘，迷迷糊糊间还能听见刚才回荡在餐吧里的蹦迪曲。  
“嘿，起来艾伦，你还没洗澡。”  
音乐散去。有人抓着他的肩膀晃了晃他，他才不情愿得坐起来，被利威尔半推半拉地弄进浴室，玛丽早就准备好换洗的衣服在里面等了。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 创作不易，留个小心心或者评论呗~


	3. （三）

-16-  
果不其然，翌日镇上的人们又回到日常，除了在看见熟人时调侃几句昨晚发生的趣事，还有一些挂在广场没来得及收拾的饰品，一切都看起来与平日无异。  
由于昨晚玩的很晚，利威尔没有叫醒艾伦，任由他睡晚一些。早晨里那棵没有开花的向日葵挂着露水，天灰灰的没有阳光。他晨跑时经过海堤下那个只供渔船等小型船只停靠的小码头，几只花色不一的猫在码头的木板桥边缘或坐或躺，盯着远方的一个小白点——一只开离码头的渔船。海风十年如一日地吹着，带着一丝冰凉，无论陆地上发生什么，它都是如此平等地带来水汽，驱散热量。有些人在这样的风里找到欣慰，重新找回对生活的热爱，有些则不能。  
利威尔看了一会就继续上路了，渔船至少要傍晚才回来，猫似乎也意识到了，各自走向不同的方向。  
早晨的天气不算太好，蓝灰色的天空下一层薄薄的雾笼罩在海边的小山上，缠绕在山上深绿色的林木间，几欲要碰到沿着山体顺势而建的红顶屋子。红顶屋子下有一块小小的花园，昨天在广场上拉手风琴的大叔站在木围栏围成的小花园里，抱着手风琴在拉曲子。花园里，从绿叶间探出头来的花朵随风摇曳，一摇一摆像沉醉在大叔的曲子里。不同于昨天下午欢快的舞曲，这首比较凄清，正如现在的天气，云海在上方翻涌，或许还酝酿着雨。  
回去的路上他几乎没有碰见年轻人，他们好像一夜之间都消失了。  
快到艾伦家门口时他碰到了玛丽。玛丽拿着几本书和一个白色的信封，大概是因为书太多了，它的动作有些迟缓，生怕书掉下来磕磕碰碰损坏书皮。  
“艾伦的信吗？”  
“对。”玛丽头也不回地往前走，只想快点结束搬运的痛苦过程。  
艾伦拿到信之后显然很高兴，打开信封把信纸抽出来迫不及待地看。看上去信的主人写了很多，艾伦每看完一张就放在桌子上。  
利威尔简单地冲了个澡，脖子上搭着毛巾，浑身带着水汽，出来好奇地看着印满盲文的信纸，上面有很多凸起的圆点——那就是盲文了。  
但是看完信后，艾伦皱着眉头，担忧地说：“尤弥尔的奶奶病了。”  
“尤弥尔？”  
“一个别镇的小女孩，跟我一样也看不见，跟奶奶住在一起。”他把信折好收起来：“玛丽，我们还有多少盲文纸？”  
“还有三叠呢。”  
“有没有纸箱什么的？我给她寄点东西。”  
玛丽转着轮子跑到地下室找纸箱，不一会夹着一个稍大的纸箱跑回来。  
艾伦把一叠厚厚的盲文纸塞进纸箱里，在纸张间夹了几张钞票，又匆忙用盲文写了张小纸条塞进去。玛丽拿来胶布把箱子封好。  
“我要出门寄给尤弥尔，希望能快点送到。”  
“我也一起去吧。”  
路上艾伦走的很急，边走边跟利威尔说起尤弥尔的事情。这个小女孩跟艾伦很像，他们都缺少眼角膜，在待捐赠的长长的队伍中等待。只是尤弥尔没有艾伦这么幸运，她的父母在她很小的时候便去世了，只有奶奶与她相依为命，仅有的亲戚也只能偶尔救济她们一下。他们早在几年前开始通信，在这个网络遍布世界每一个角落的时代里显得有些复古而异类，但是他们都很喜欢写信的感觉，艾伦喜欢等待信件的心情，期待信箱里的那片白色的硬硬的信封。只不过他们寄信的间隔时间很长，有时候可能要一两个月才能收到对方的信，一方面是写的慢，另一方面是邮政的问题。  
等到他们站在邮局前利威尔才明白为什么寄得慢了。  
“为什么不找物流公司？”物流公司的效率比邮政快多了。  
“邮政便宜一些，价格对尤弥尔来说友好一些。我怕如果我用快递送的话会让尤弥尔感觉不太好。”只怕会拉大双方的距离感。  
书写寄信地址的台子实在有些高，玛丽够不到，于是利威尔帮忙填了地址。他发觉地址距离这里挺远的，至少要开几小时的车。  
寄邮件只是个小小的插曲，之后的几周里艾伦都没收到尤弥尔的信，但是艾伦还是习惯性地在跟利威尔散步回来时打开信箱摸一下里面有没有信。

-17-  
利威尔住在镇子上的第三个月，艾伦的哥哥回来了。他之前在墙上的照片上见过艾伦的哥哥，但是等看见真人的时候还真没想到照片里的打扮整洁的金发男孩如今变成了胡子大叔。  
跟艾伦同样高大的男人挤进屋子小小的门口，抬起一只脚在门口脱下鞋，脸上长满蓬蓬的金色胡子，脸上戴着一副圆框眼镜。他在抬眼看到利威尔的一瞬间愣住了。  
“这是谁？”  
“我的房客利威尔先生。利威尔先生，这是吉克，我的哥哥。”艾伦站在旁边给他们做介绍，玛丽帮吉克把行李搬到他自己的房间里。  
“你好。”利威尔礼貌性地伸出手，吉克很快伸出风尘仆仆的手掌回握了他。  
“你好。”  
该尽的礼节尽了，他去厨房拿了杯水回客房，他还有曲子要练呢。  
关门前他隐隐约约听到了客厅的声音。  
“艾伦……你把房间租出去怎么不跟我说，不要把奇奇怪怪的人放进来，那不安全。如果你缺钱了可以跟我说……”  
艾伦直接打断了他：“利威尔先生不是奇奇怪怪的人。你连这几个月发生的事情都不知道就别说了。”  
寂静了一会后，吉克问：“那些贝壳是什么？”  
利威尔想那应该指的是客厅电视机旁边的柜子上的贝壳，他和艾伦那天一起从海滩上捡回来的，艾伦似乎很宝贝它们。  
“利威尔先生跟我一起去捡的贝壳。”  
“不是说了不要去海滩吗？那次之后还没吸取教训？”  
客厅安静了一会，然后是有人上楼梯的脚步声，和木楼梯的嘎吱声。  
他把门关紧了，看着地毯上散乱铺着的乐谱，陷入沉思。

第二天利威尔出门准备晨跑，打开门看见穿着浅褐色吊带裤和白T恤的吉克站在花园里浇水。吉克握着已经流干水的喷壶，笔直地杵在那棵未开花的向日葵花盆旁，抬头看向海边，海风俏皮地抚摸他有些杂乱的金发和胡须，胡须便毛绒绒地顺着风摆动。从艾伦家的门口向下望去可以看见海堤和海岸边的商铺房屋，红色和蓝灰色的瓦顶鳞次栉比。利威尔经过他旁边时说了句“早上好”，等他快要跑离艾伦家时吉克才从不为人知的沉思里醒来，回了他一句早安。  
今天连续出海几天的渔船返回了，不少猫聚集在码头上。渔民把渔船停靠在码头旁边，有人推来推车准备把鱼运到市场上，一些游客在跟渔民商量价钱，希望能以较低的价钱买到更新鲜的鱼。几只胆大的猫把前爪搭在船沿上，仰起鼻头一嗅一嗅的。渔民知道它们想要什么，从装满鱼的夹板上挑出一些小鱼递给它们，猫便开心地叼走小鱼往岸上踏着小爪子跑。  
海堤下的海浪有节奏地吞吐礁石，几只海鸥在空中滑翔，其中一只降落在码头也试图要几条小鱼吃。  
他在海堤上跑了一小时左右就回去了，打开艾伦家小花园的栅栏门，他听到了屋内隐隐约约的钢琴声。他对钢琴不是很了解，自然也听不出那是什么曲子，但是他印象里有听到过。当他带着一身粘稠的汗推开屋门，看到的是端坐在钢琴前的吉克，宽大的手掌在黑白琴键上起伏，连绵不断的音符被弹奏出来，那是利威尔从未听过的曲子，带着一丝忧伤的曲子。  
余光里看到楼梯上有人动了动，是艾伦。他披散着棕发，一手扶着楼梯把手，抿着嘴不知在想什么。  
其实艾伦听懂了，哪怕不知道曲子名为什么，他也明白。  
这是卡尔拉第一次教吉克弹钢琴的曲子，是记忆，也是痛。  
当年耶格尔家刚购置一台全新的钢琴不久，吉克在某天下午趁着卡尔拉上楼睡觉了，打开钢琴模仿着卡尔拉弹奏。胡乱弹奏的钢琴乐吵醒了卡尔拉，她散着发穿着睡袍站在楼梯上听，等到钢琴乐停下来后便走下楼，问吉克，你想学吗？  
吉克惊慌失措地看着卡尔拉，最终还是点点头，于是两人并排坐在钢琴前，卡尔拉温柔而耐心地教吉克这首曲子，两人断断续续地合奏着。最后吉克在一声抽噎后离开了钢琴，咚咚咚跑上楼后看到坐在楼梯上的艾伦。只有七岁的孩子穿着牛仔背带裤，把藕节一样的四肢伸出楼梯，双手抓紧栏杆，如果没有栏杆，恐怕已经坠下去了。没有视力的他低着头，眼神空洞，像个被困监狱的小囚犯。  
【你在干什么？会掉下去的。】  
吉克把艾伦抱起来，牵着他回艾伦的卧室。他认为，对艾伦来说，所有尖锐的桌脚都包着海棉的卧室才是最安全的地方。  
从那之后原本对他抱有热情的弟弟消失了，取而代之的是不冷不热的关系。  
利威尔站在鞋柜前静静地听完曲子。弹奏结束后他才走上楼去二楼的浴室洗澡，吉克被惊动了，目光追随着利威尔，直到看到自己高挑的弟弟转身跟着利威尔离开楼梯，走去二楼的某间房间里。  
我恐怕是个失职的哥哥吧。吉克低下头，暗自想着。

进入利威尔的房间后艾伦毫不客气地坐到他的床上，利威尔眼疾手快地在艾伦坐下前收起乐谱，以免艾伦在不知不觉中弄皱它们。  
“我先去洗澡。”  
“嗯。”  
利威尔带着一身水汽回来后两人间不再有过多的言语，他拿起吉他和耳机，坐在床的另一边想了想，随手弹起一首欢快的曲子。他看出来艾伦比以前要沉默一些，或许有点心事。  
艾伦一边听一边缩到床边靠在墙上，歪着头听着，宽大的领口斜挂在肩膀上，露出像溪石一样光滑的锁骨。  
一曲终，利威尔不再弹奏：“有心事吗？”  
“或许吧……我能躺在你床上吗？”  
“可以。”  
“谢谢。”艾伦在软床上躺下，长舒出一口气，腹部一马平川。  
利威尔看了他一会，从书桌上拿起一本墨绿封面的盲文书放在他手边。接触到封面，艾伦顺势拿起书摸了摸，抚过封面边缘磨得起毛的角。  
“这是？”  
“我在镇上的一家书店找到的。”希望你喜欢。他在心里默念。  
艾伦点点头，把书抱在怀里：“我晚点再看。”

一天前，利威尔来到小镇大道上的一家书店前。  
那家书店灯光有些昏暗，门面也很旧了，原本深绿色和褐色相间的外墙如今变的暗淡，各种刮痕是它饱经风霜的证明。橱窗上密密麻麻摆着书，只有一点空间放着一本热销中的，漂亮的封面被展示出来。利威尔在橱窗前看了很久，想起了那个在卧室里认真读书的人。  
推开门时门框上的老式门铃叮当一响，堆着一叠书的前台后面没有人，只有一只白色的短毛猫睡在一摞高高的书上，均匀地发出呼噜声。书店充分利用了店内的所有空间，每个书架都高至屋顶，多出来的书堆在过道上，以至于书架间只能勉强让一人通行。  
他试探性地走近最近的书架，上面放着的都是他没见过的书名的书，就是稍微有点灰尘附在上面。  
“早上好，先生。需要帮助吗？”一颗顶着稀疏白发的脑袋从两个书架间的缝隙中冒出，老花镜后是一双精神奕奕的蓝眼睛，用有些沙哑的声音柔和地问利威尔。  
“您好。这里有盲文书吗？”  
“当然。”  
店主把他带进书店里的一个角落里——几乎是书店的最深处。书架上只有一层用于摆放盲文书，封面比较旧。  
“我们的盲文书不卖，但是你可以借。”  
利威尔仔细看了一下书名，抽出一本书名眼熟的书，记忆中这本书很不错。  
这家书店没有跟上电子化的步伐。店长掏出一本厚厚的，书页已经发皱发黄的笔记本，里面写满密密麻麻的人名，书名和借书时间。记下借书的信息后，店主提醒他两周内还书。  
“书是为艾伦借的？”店主在他准备推开书店的玻璃门时开口问了一句。  
“……对。”利威尔迟疑了一下，想起韩吉那句“镇子上没有秘密”。  
“如果你想借更多的书可以去城里的图书馆，那里的书更全。”店主盖上笔盖，嘴角扬起推起几条皱纹：“祝你好运，先生。”

吉克第二天就要赶往城里的火车站，去另一个大城市，艾伦送他去车站。利威尔不打算打扰两兄弟的时光，选择帮玛丽给艾伦家的小花园除草。  
之后的一个月里艾伦收到了好几封来自尤弥尔的信。每次收到信他的表情都会变得复杂起来。次数频繁到利威尔都能察觉到异常。  
“不想看吗？”  
“也不是……”艾伦犹豫了一下，还是把信封打开了，慢慢地读了起来。  
后来两人的信件来往断了好几个星期，再一次拿到信时，信件变厚了。  
利威尔帮他把信封拆开，里面的信纸被折得很整齐，分成两小叠，一叠是厚厚的盲文纸，另一叠是一幅折起来的画。利威尔看了看，画顶多算是儿童涂鸦，上面歪歪扭扭地用蜡笔写了“I AM HAPPY”下面画着好几个人，其中一个人好像在写什么，上面有一个小方块代表信件，传到另一个长发女孩那。他猜的到那个写字的人是艾伦。  
利威尔把画展平后，在艾伦的要求下给他描述了画的内容。  
“她画的怎么样？”  
“不错，多学学会画好的。”  
艾伦靠在沙发上不再多说一句话。  
“看上去尤弥尔已经得到了捐献，很快就排到你了吧。”他没记错的话，艾伦说过他第一次遇到尤弥尔是在医院，他们都准备登记等待捐献。  
“不会了……”艾伦用轻得几乎听不见的声音说道。  
“什么？”  
“我是排在前面的那个，”艾伦顿了顿：“机会放弃了只能重新排队。”  
利威尔睁大眼睛难以置信地看着他。  
“她跟我说她很想看看这个世界，不止一次。况且我已经这样过了二十多年了，我不介意再过多几十年这样的生活。”艾伦说：“再迟一些……恐怕会耽误尤弥尔。”  
“她知道吗？这件事。”  
艾伦摇摇头。  
利威尔看着艾伦，心情复杂极了。他坐过去，轻轻地拍了拍艾伦的肩膀。艾伦把头歪向他，安静地靠在他肩上。  
他不知道该对艾伦说什么。他喜欢的大男孩把看见的机会让给了别人，自己却仍站在黑暗中。他想为艾伦做些什么，弥补这些缺憾，可惜能想到的只有陪伴在他身边，为他弹奏吉他。

-18-  
天气变得越来越冷，不久后天空飘起了雪花，在屋顶上浅浅地覆盖上一层。巧克力提拉米苏看上去不是撒上了霜糖就是浇上了奶油。  
作为艾伦家里唯二的看得见的人（或机器），利威尔和玛丽要在早上时在门口扫雪。玛丽很高兴有人帮忙干活，她已经孤独地扫了好多年的雪了。  
圣诞节在一天天地靠近，艾伦很高兴，他告诉利威尔他的朋友们会在圣诞节回到镇子上庆祝节日。  
“我真想跟你一起布置。”艾伦坐在沙发上对利威尔说。  
“你可以写一些话，我帮你发给你的朋友。”利威尔站在梯子上，高度触及天花板。他在挂圣诞节风格拉旗的时候，玛丽在下面布置塑料圣诞树。  
“我感觉每年写的都是那几句话。”艾伦用盲文纸写了几句：“玛丽会帮你翻译成文字的。”  
布置完室内，利威尔帮他发完了祝福，顺便给他读了朋友的回复。  
“爱尔敏回复你说，也祝你圣诞快乐，希望你能多出去走走。要回他吗？”  
“不了。”艾伦抱着抱枕躺在沙发上，他侧着头，尽量不压到脑后扎起的小团子。  
利威尔放下手机：“圣诞节那天有什么计划吗？”  
“他们可能在圣诞节前几天回来，圣诞节那天晚上会在这里开派对。”艾伦说这句话时声调高了不少，显然他心情很好。  
利威尔帮他理了理刘海：“我会帮忙的。”

圣诞节前一个星期，艾伦的朋友们陆陆续续地回到镇子上。一些跟艾伦特别要好的朋友来他的家拜访。  
“您好，我是爱尔敏，我在自由之翼见过您。”爱尔敏礼貌地伸出手跟利威尔握手，他进门时利威尔刚好在客厅里弹吉他：“您弹的很好。”  
“谢谢。”利威尔回握了他的手。  
镇子里，街上的店铺已经在橱柜上贴好麋鹿，圣诞树和雪花图案的贴纸。广场上摆上了一棵有两层楼高的大圣诞树，下面堆着一些“礼物”，礼物轻飘飘的，里面只有泡沫。  
圣诞节前夜没有人来，艾伦的朋友留在家里跟家人一起过前夜，而他跟利威尔一起度过圣诞节前夜。事实上利威尔觉得前夜跟平常一样，只是多了之前就装饰好的圣诞树，圣诞气氛浓厚一些。  
那天晚上刚过凌晨，利威尔就收到了他的朋友的信息。是法兰和伊莎贝拉，他的两个高中时期就认识的朋友。  
【法兰：圣诞节快乐】  
【贝拉：大哥圣诞快乐，顺便生日快乐！[图片.jpg]】  
贝拉是利威尔跟法兰对她的昵称，伊莎贝拉很喜欢这个昵称。图片的内容是伊莎贝拉跟法兰的自拍，他们在餐厅里，桌子上摆着吃了一半的披萨和意大利面，两个人都笑的很开心。  
【利威尔：圣诞节快乐】  
他都快忘了圣诞节是他的生日了。

-19-  
圣诞节当天早上是阴天，利威尔像平常一样去海堤那边晨跑，码头的渔船都靠岸了，随着波浪起起伏伏。渔民们没有出海，留在家中跟家人们过节。前一天下的雪堆积在路两边，路边除了松树和杉树，很多树已早早脱光了叶子，光秃秃的树枝无力地指向天空。他明显能感觉镇子比平常热闹许多，他晨跑完准备回去时看到镇子里多了很多年轻人，他们三三两两地走在一起，聚在一起述旧聊天，偶尔大笑几声。  
圣诞节那几天韩吉不打算营业，她给所有员工都放了一个小长假，自己奔走在镇子里的各种派对里。  
下午时，艾伦的很多朋友来到他家里，艾伦忙着给他们做介绍，事实上利威尔已经好久没有这样一次性地认识这么多人了。把头发剃得只剩薄薄一层的柯尼，红发的萨沙，金发的爱尔敏，黑发的三笠……  
艾伦的朋友对他把房间租出去都有些惊讶，但是看利威尔不是什么奇奇怪怪的人，也就没说什么。  
冬季的夜晚降临得比夏季要早。玛丽把客厅的灯都打开了，摆上事先跟利威尔一起做好的食物，打开音响让艾伦的朋友放他们喜欢的摇滚乐。  
利威尔拿着盘子吃了点东西就当是晚饭。音响太响了，这里没有他弹吉他的机会。他独自站在窗边的角落里，艾伦的朋友们跟他没有相同的话题，他们围着艾伦，给他讲笑话和他们的大学趣事。他很高兴看到艾伦这么开心，自从吉克来了之后艾伦已经消沉了好长一段时间了。  
窗外开始飘起轻飘飘的雪花，哪怕是一点微风都能让它们改变下落的路线。  
这雪让他想起了在意大利北部上大学的时光。透过房东家的窗棂，外侧的窗沿上堆着雪片，外面走动的人们大多戴着帽子，在一团雾气里说话，虚幻而不现实。  
思绪乱飘的同时，他想到了艾伦。对艾伦来说，他又是怎么呢？或许只是一个在音乐餐吧里工作的艺人，一个房客，一个旅者。他感觉自己有点像外面的雪花，或许在未来的某一时刻他又决定离开，继续流浪。  
要是自由之翼开门的话，即使不在上面演奏，他至少还有个借口出门。  
利威尔避开人群，艾伦就站在楼梯口附近，听到楼梯被踏响后，问：“利威尔先生要回房间了？”他猜到是利威尔了。  
“嗯。你们继续玩。”他头也不回地回到房间里关紧房门，还是隐隐约约能听到楼下的摇滚乐和笑声。他干脆戴上耳机听歌，音乐让他平静下来了。  
此时与他相关的只有窗外的雪。

翌日，利威尔跑到镇子南部散心，那边有个不算太高的小山丘，站在顶部恰好能看到另一座山头的瀑布。  
山丘不算很陡，水泥路只到山丘脚下，剩下的都是碎石子路和泥路。昨天下的雪还积压在枯黄的草地上，有一些已经开始融化了，弄得地面很是泥泞。  
利威尔背着吉他往上爬，只有偶尔飞过的乌鸦与他做伴，几十分钟后他终于来到山坡的尽头——小山丘的顶部。一边是小镇，几乎能看到全貌，另一边是隔壁陡峭的高山和悬崖，悬崖上有瀑布飞泻而下，接近地面的部分变成纱一样的水雾，水流汹涌地流入海洋。  
山丘顶部长着几棵苹果树，叶子已经掉光了。利威尔在树的附近找到了高度刚好能用来充当凳子的石头，坐在上面把吉他拿出来，思考片刻后缓缓弹起《Anyway》。平缓的节奏跟和弦配上下方海浪拍打岸边的声音格外好听，只是身边没有人听让他感觉到一些遗憾和孤独。  
从这里看下去镇子的布局一目了然，他真想带艾伦上来，就算艾伦看不见也没关系，他会耐心地把所看到的一切转化成语言描述给艾伦，把家的位置指出来，还有海堤边的餐厅、自由之翼、那家小书店。  
一曲终后他看了在山丘上望着镇子望了很久，最终他把吉他收起来，原路返回。  
回到镇子时已经接近中午。通常这个时候他都在艾伦的家里准备午饭，但今天毕竟是圣诞节，他不知道艾伦是否在家里。正当他犹豫要不要回去时，玛丽给他发来消息告诉他艾伦要去跟朋友一起出门，不会去太远所以让利威尔放心。  
利威尔收起手机，把高领毛衣的领子拉到嘴唇以上后打算去镇子里转转。  
镇子路边的书店亮着橙黄色的灯光，里面有温暖的暖气和书香味，满头白发的店主带着老花镜在书架旁整理书籍，书本整整齐齐地排列在书架里。咖啡厅里坐满年轻的少年少女，玻璃门开开合合，咖啡的醇香味和暖气的温暖时而飘出。穿着厚厚羽绒服的女孩们在服装店的橱窗前徘徊，打着卷的金棕色长发在羽绒服上跳跃，里面的裁缝拿着一块宽大的布料，跟顾客交谈着。  
深冬的海风有些刺骨，利威尔已经习惯了。冷风吹起他的皮衣，咧咧作响，口鼻里喷出的雾气偶尔遮住视线，下一秒消散在寒冷的空气里。经过镇子里的一条主路时，他余光瞄到了熟悉的身影，高挑，扎着丸子头，身边跟着一个高度及腰的机器人。那人的身边站着一个黑发的女孩。利威尔转过头看他们时，女孩刚好抱住男孩。  
他回过头来，拖着空空的胃袋去海堤那边走走。  
海堤那边的风更大一些，湿漉漉地往脸上扑，寒冷几乎要渗入骨髓。人行道上方的落叶乔木树枝直指天空，把天空切成一块块碎片。落叶被积雪压在地上，无法像秋天时轻快地随风飘舞。海浪日复一日地吞吐海堤，利威尔在散步时仅有的一点思绪都被海风吹散了。  
或许他终究还是不属于这个小镇，就像之前他离开的小镇那样。  
他已经好久没有体会心灰意冷的感觉了，但是他应该习惯了孤独才对。他吐出一口热气，热气化为烟雾又消散在空中。 

圣诞节后的几天中，利威尔几乎整天在镇子里游逛，静静地观察着镇子，从满手皱纹和老茧的渔夫到拿起工具给孩子们做玩具的木匠，从给镇子带来欢快气氛的年轻人到安逸的老人。他走走弹弹，试图抓住纱一般轻飘飘的灵感。  
一个星期后，圣诞节回家的人陆陆续续回到城市里，镇子渐渐空了。  
利威尔又在街角里看到了艾伦，还有那个黑发的女孩子。这次她拖着行李箱，围着红围巾。公交车刚好到站，他们简单地告别后，黑发女孩走上公交车。车门在艾伦面前关闭，公交车驶离后，艾伦还站在那里没有动，浑身散发着失落的气息。  
利威尔走上去，站在他旁边。  
“是利威尔先生吗？”  
“嗯。想回家吗？准备下雪了。”  
“好。”艾伦的声音有些落寞。  
这是他们这一个星期以来第一次相互陪伴地走回家。  
艾伦打起精神来：“利威尔先生最近怎么样？出去跟朋友玩花了太多时间了，我都不知道利威尔先生在做什么。这里的圣诞节好玩吗？”  
“还不赖。”利威尔只回了他三个字。他扭过头去看了看咖啡馆前还没收进去的迷你圣诞节黑板画，问起：“那个女孩……”  
“什么？”  
“那个黑发的，围着红围巾的。”  
“啊，你说三笠啊。她现在应该在回日本的路上吧，不知道什么时候会回来呢。”  
“女朋友吗？”  
艾伦毫不犹豫地否定了：“不不不，她怎么可能是我的女朋友呢，她只是跟我一起长大的朋友呀。”  
利威尔眨眨眼睛，呼出一口白雾：“想去自由之翼吃午饭吗？”  
“好啊！”艾伦看上去心情好了一些，利威尔知道他喜欢那里的牛扒和沙拉。 

艺人通常只在晚上出现，他们去的时候还早，位置随便挑。  
利威尔替艾伦挑了张靠边的桌子，那个位置刚好能看到舞台上的人，旁边的桌子不多，人多的时候也不会很吵。自由之翼内部的灯光一如既往地昏暗，酝酿一种半入梦境的气氛，这对有视觉的人影响大一些，而没有视觉的艾伦跟平常一样清醒。  
仗着视力优势，利威尔先一步食用完他点的牛扒，坐在椅子上向后靠着，等艾伦吃完。为了更好地感受食物的位置，艾伦把叉子拿的很低，牛扒已经提前被玛丽切成小片小片的，艾伦可以放心插着吃。不过偶尔叉子拿得太低，指尖难免会粘上一些酱汁。  
洁白的贝齿在唇后若隐若现，一块深色的牛肉被送进嘴里，软唇上沾着几滴泛着光的酱汁，大概是察觉到酱汁的凉意，淡粉色的舌尖一滑便把嘴唇舔干净了。利威尔别过脸去，把视线固定在放着冰块的柠檬水里，玻璃杯下映着冰块朦朦胧胧的影子，虚幻而不真实。  
小小的哐当声，艾伦放下了叉子。利威尔拿出餐巾纸给他擦手指，每一条指缝都不放过。  
“利威尔先生的洁癖真严重呢。”  
“我只是受不了太脏。”擦完，利威尔起身。  
大概是听出了坐垫的声音，艾伦也站起来了，玛丽轻车熟路地把把手递给艾伦，触碰到他的手掌后，艾伦抓紧了把手。随后两人离开了自由之翼，伴着还有些远的睡意往家里走。 圣诞节好像只是一场梦。

-20-  
一月，他们又回到了几个月前的生活轨迹。利威尔越来越出名了，节假日时，不少人不远万里地来到自由之翼，只为了听一听他的曲子。  
自从知道来镇子听利威尔弹吉他的外乡人越来越多，当地的人也开始劝利威尔在曲子里加入唱的部分。在过去的几十年里，一些年轻人曾经乘着新媒体兴起的浪潮火起来，从边缘的镇子走向大城市，扬名海外。他们希望利威尔能像那些年轻人一样踏上正轨，攀向阳光。没有歌词的吉他曲始终会被一些东西束缚，除非能做到顶尖的水平。  
“行了，你别说了。”利威尔靠在沙发上，右手成爪状抓着玻璃杯杯口，翘着二郎腿坐在韩吉的办公室里。韩吉已经给他灌了将近两小时“去做民谣弹唱”的劝说，他都怀疑这个女人的口水连接着海洋。他喝了一口玻璃杯里的红茶，香醇可口，韩吉确实是用了好茶叶想抓住他不放：“我说过了，我不会唱的。但是行吧，我会找人帮我唱。”  
“哈！？”  
“不就是要歌词嘛。”利威尔放下喝空的玻璃杯，拿起靠在沙发边的吉他就走。  
“嘿！你找谁唱去啊？”韩吉撑着转椅扶手站起来。  
“你猜。”说完，利威尔把门带上，不多说半个字。  
那时正值下午，冬天难得的晴天让天空总算明亮了一些。利威尔经过布劳斯太太的小菜园时被叫住了。  
穿着羽绒服的布劳斯太太转身回屋子拿出了一个小盒子，羽绒服帽子上的绒毛像平原上的高草丛一样摇曳着：“利威尔先生，这是送给艾伦和你的杯糕。”  
利威尔接过热腾腾的盒子：“怎么突然送吃的？”  
“我的小蛋糕做多啦，隔夜了就不好了。”话音刚落，窗子上探出两个脑袋来，是斯普林格太太和基尔希斯坦太太，手里还拿着吃到一半的小杯糕。  
布劳斯太太朝他挤了挤温和的褐色眼眸，脸上的每条皱纹都温柔地带着笑意：“告诉玛丽明天的超市有优惠，鸡蛋要打折了。”  
利威尔回到家里时艾伦戴着耳机听歌，躺在客厅的地毯上假寐。利威尔拿起一个小杯糕放到他面前。  
“什么味道，蛋糕？”艾伦没有睁眼，只是动了动，声音像在梦吟。  
“布劳斯太太给的。待会来唱歌吗？”  
“好啊！”艾伦掀开毯子一个鲤鱼打挺马上打起精神起来。 

将近二月的某天，利威尔正在客厅里给吉他调音，枯燥的单音回响在客厅里。艾伦裹着厚厚的毛毯坐在窗台上听歌，绑起来的棕发漏了几缕细发，随着音乐节奏一晃一晃的。  
窗外正在下雪，雪花给艾伦家不大的院子盖上一层纱一样薄的雪。如果雪持续得够久，很快他们又要出去铲雪了。  
“今晚能请你帮个忙吗？”利威尔把调好音的吉他放好，今晚轮到他值班上台。  
“行啊，什么忙？”  
“到时你就会知道了。”  
他们吐着雾气进入自由之翼。里面的气温跟外面相比简直一个天一个地。暖气扑面而来，人比平时多一些，如果他们不是为了暖气而来，那可能就是晚上的演出了。  
利威尔带着艾伦来到他们常坐的位置，把两个人厚厚的羽绒服脱下搭在椅背上，顺便帮艾伦叫了杯热可可，然后直接到后台准备去了。  
艾伦咬着吸管疑惑利威尔想要他帮的忙是什么。再说了，一个盲人能帮上什么忙？他顶多也就写写东西。  
“你好呀，艾伦！”韩吉不知从哪里冒了出来，活力满满地跟他问好，一屁股坐到艾伦旁边的椅子上。  
“你好，韩吉小姐。”  
“今晚利威尔可是要做大事了，你知道是什么吗？”  
“什么？”艾伦放下热可可，一脸疑惑。  
“你也不知道？啊——那家伙的嘴可真紧。”  
晚上八点，演出开始。跟平常一样，利威尔在台上弹了几首曲子后进行中场休息。他把吉他放在台上的凳子旁，下台走到艾伦那张桌子边，拿起已经凉了的柠檬水喝了一口：“来吧艾伦。”  
“什么？”艾伦完全是懵的。  
“你答应过帮我忙的。”  
“哎呀，难怪你今天拿了两把凳子和麦克风上台。”韩吉懂了，疯狂暗示艾伦。  
“不……可是，我……”  
“就像平常一样就行，昨天你唱的很好。”  
“可是这次下面有人……”  
“你当他们是电视机的杂音吧，或者土豆也凑合。”  
“会说话的土豆！”韩吉在旁边又忍不住大笑起来了，还忍不住拍打桌子，声音吸引了不少顾客的目光。  
艾伦木然地捏着马克杯，犹豫半分钟后终于：“好吧，我唱不好了你可别怪我……”  
他站起来，利威尔执起他有点发凉的手，带着他一步步走上舞台，原本在低声交谈的人群听到靴子敲击木板的声音后都抬起头，期待下一场演奏。看见台上多出来的一个人，当地人要惊讶得地多，他们都认识耶格尔家的男孩，一个回到镇子上后对绝大部分人关上门的孩子，竟然跟着一个外乡人走上舞台，第一次以这种形式面对镇上的人。而外地人只是单纯地认为这是普通的节目，尽管他们只听说过利威尔的演奏，或许那男孩是他不出名的搭档呢？  
利威尔带他走到没有吉他的凳子旁，压了压抓着他的手，示意他坐下。坐下之后艾伦双手握拳地放在膝盖上，紧张极了。  
利威尔在一旁帮他调整麦克风的位置。  
“我们弹唱《To The Sky》。”他在艾伦耳边耳语道。  
艾伦点点头，那是他最喜欢的歌之一，自然也熟悉歌词和唱法。  
欢快的前奏弹起，带着天空的空旷，轻飘飘的猫头鹰羽毛随着风飘舞着，强壮的翅膀把猫头鹰托上高空。台下黑压压的人群放松下来，有的人发出轻微的惊叹声。  
前奏完毕，艾伦的歌声完美地衔接上，嗓音清亮而空灵，让人着迷不已。 

Shipwreck in the sea of faces,  
迷失在茫茫人海  
There's a dreamy world up there,  
就在那里 有一个梦幻般的世界  
Dear friends in higher places,  
亲爱的朋友身在天空高处  
Carry me away from here,  
带着我离开这里吧  
Travel light let the sun eclipse you,  
轻装前行，让太阳射下你的阴影  
'Cause your flight is about to leave,  
你的航班就要起飞了  
And there's more to this brave adventure,  
等着你的还有更多

艾伦的棕发一晃一晃地，他在跟着节拍摇晃，如果不是坐在凳子上，他还以为自己在客厅里，倚靠在沙发上跟着利威尔的吉他唱歌，下面的人群安安静静地，绝不打断演奏。 

Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
鸟瞰大地，唤醒你周围的群星  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,  
睁大眼睛终会照亮黑夜  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery,  
追逐着梦想，记住我，勇敢地说出来  
Because after all those wings will take you, up so high,  
因为最后那双翅膀将带你飞向苍穹  
So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind and,  
那么向森林道一声珍重吧，风会带你高飞  
Take to the sky,  
飞上蓝天  
Take to the sky,  
直上苍穹  
On the hills of lore and wonder,  
在传说和奇迹的山丘上  
There's a stormy world up there,  
有一个狂暴的世界  
You can't whisper above the thunder,  
电闪雷鸣，你无法耳语  
But you can fly anywhere,  
但你能自由翱翔  
Purple burst of paper birds this,  
紫色的千纸鹤  
Picture paints a thousand words,  
绘上万语千言  
So take a breath of mist and mystery,  
呼吸着迷和雾  
And don't look back!  
别回头 

那是他所向往的自由，他知道鸟儿飞起时生出的风，知道它们的羽毛有多轻盈，知道它们的歌声有多嘹亮。早晨清爽的空气，混着泥土腥气的青草味儿，土地的芳香，正午暖热的空气，晚间清凉的海风，轻盈的精灵就在其间翱翔。他羡慕海鸥，能鸟瞰大地和海平线、美丽的小镇、基尔希斯坦太太和古朴的自由之翼门口。那是他渴望的一切，像鸟儿一样飞翔，一样自由。  
他不知不觉中把那份渴望也融入到歌唱中，利威尔慢慢地微笑着，他知道唱歌总能让艾伦开心起来，这也是为什么艾伦喜欢《To The Sky》，能让他暂时忘却眼前的黑暗。  
最后一句“You take to the sky”唱完，利威尔任由余音回荡在餐吧里。人群沉默着，艾伦一下子回到了现实，没有听到鼓掌声让他极端地不安，让他以为自己唱的很差，冷汗簌簌地从后背冒出来，汗湿了保暖衣。  
等到人群反应过来歌曲已经结束，掌声雷动，还有年轻人们的口哨声。  
“干得漂亮！你们两个！”韩吉从椅子上跳起来，一点都不顾形象。  
“唱的很棒。”利威尔在他耳边小声地说道。这句赞赏胜过了一切掌声，艾伦开心地笑着，绿蒙蒙的眼睛里划出一滴晶莹剔透的眼泪。  
接下来艾伦又唱了几曲，他们开心极了。那一天直到餐吧快关门了，还有客人不肯走。  
“原来在台上唱歌是这样的感觉呀。”艾伦一手握着把手，一手拿着一杯韩吉送的热可可。韩吉说那是给他暖手用的。  
“以后还想试试吗？”利威尔背着吉他，手里同样拿着一个杯子，不过那不是热可可，而是一杯热腾腾的红茶，是用韩吉特地从办公室里拿出来的大吉岭红茶茶叶泡的，他差点不舍得喝。  
“等我再唱熟几首歌吧，哈哈哈。”回家的路上虽然很黑，但是他们觉得很快乐，之前的所有犹豫和苦恼都暂时消失了，只剩下刚才的赞赏和掌声。他们不知道，很快今晚的演出过程就会传出镇子，更多的人会来到自由之翼，热闹空前。更多年后，那晚艾伦和利威尔的第一次共同演出会成为传说一般的存在。  
  
-21-  
自从那次同台演出之后韩吉好像捡到了宝一样，总是缠着他们不放。她会出现在任何地方，不管是他们平时散步的海堤，公园，甚至布劳斯太太的小菜园里，只要是已知范围内，韩吉便无处不在。  
“让艾伦来我这吧！我能让他唱得更好！”夜晚，餐吧快关门的时候韩吉跳出来对正在收拾吉他的利威尔喊道。  
艾伦其实一直在犹豫，他总是怕自己会搞砸，在唱歌方面他可是一点知识都没有，是个完完全全的小白。因此一直没有给韩吉确切的答复，不过韩吉也不在意，总是一遍又一遍地问他。要是找不到艾伦，她就去找利威尔，反正问利威尔跟问艾伦也没啥区别，意思一样能传达到。  
她向两人保证她可以从零教起，教学质量也可以保证。韩吉自认为这是相当于把一块大肥肉放在了两人面前，没想到当事人竟然还在怀疑自己的吃相不够好看而不敢吃。

“那么今天呢，你还是不想去找韩吉吗？”利威尔给艾伦空掉的马克杯倒满红茶，自从他收入稳定了之后他开始挑牌子买红茶叶，现在艾伦家的茶叶基本上都是他挑的。  
艾伦翻了一页书：“要是唱不好了可不是丢大人了……”  
“你还没学过呢，怎么这么快下结论。我可以跟你一起上台，然后我们一起可以弹唱。”  
这真是极大的诱惑，艾伦上次上台可高兴了。  
“……好吧，我答应了。”  
利威尔拨了拨艾伦长长了的棕发，一边想着过几天要不要带艾伦去剪短一点。他在装满红茶的马克杯里插了根吸管给艾伦吸，这样即使看不见也方便很多。  
“我们明天去找她？”  
艾伦咬着吸管吸红茶，红茶香醇的味道久久停留在舌尖上：“嗯。”  
他们第二天去找了韩吉，她教授的地点就在她自己的办公室里。艾伦坐在沙发上练气泡音、学乐理的时候，利威尔就在自由之翼后台的准备室里或者在店里的任何一个宽敞一点的座位上练练吉他，等时间一到，两个人就一起离开。  
利威尔发现韩吉在歌唱这方面的造诣不浅，至少比他先前遇到过的家伙都要深。这让他不禁有些好奇韩吉的身份，她应该不止是一家小音乐餐吧的店主。或许她之前做过学校乐队的主唱也说不定。  
他是这样想着，没有阻止艾伦学下去。从那天开始他们三天两头地跑到餐吧里，艾伦学唱歌，利威尔练吉他。时间过得很快，艾伦和利威尔一起上台弹唱的次数越来越多，远道而来的人也越来越多。渐渐地，餐吧变得要预约才有位置。由于外面镇的人不清楚自由之翼里艺人的工作时间表，只要能预约到位置他们就来，这样就间接把客人拉到除了利威尔的别的艺人身上。他们或许表演的没有利威尔和艾伦这么好，但是小镇特产的温和的音乐已经足够把客人们的心抓住了。从原本稀稀拉拉的客人到现在的满场，韩吉高兴得不行，教艾伦唱歌更有兴致了。

TBC.


	4. （四）

-22-  
三月份的时候，利威尔打定主意实行他的计划了。他早就从玛丽那里打听到了艾伦的生日，准备给艾伦一个惊喜。  
三月三十日那天他特地跟别的艺人换班了，当天晚上到餐吧里演奏。只有两个艾伦的朋友回来了一趟，他顺便邀请了他们去餐吧吃晚饭。艾伦听了他的话，下午的时候把生日蛋糕当成下午茶的甜点吃完了，没有在家里开派对。  
晚上艾伦在自由之翼里跟爱尔敏和三笠聊得很开心。八点钟一到，十几分钟前离开餐桌的利威尔准时出现在舞台上，难得地带了两个麦克风，一个固定在吉他前，另一个固定在座位前方，一副准备唱歌的样子——要知道在此之前他从未在台上唱过。聚光灯打在他身上，他弹了几首即兴的流行曲，没有开口，但抓住了全场人的注意力，目的达到了。  
接近九点的时候，利威尔到后台喝了口水，休息十分钟后又回到台上。他仔细看了一下台下，艾伦正对着舞台坐着，旁边的两个发小正在谈论着什么。  
利威尔抱起吉他，深吸一口气后右手猛地拨动琴弦，音乐缓缓泄出，温和地打着拍子，细密地像沙滩上海浪的泡沫。他以前没有见过这个小镇的春天，但是他知道塞纳河河畔的春天和意大利南部的春天，还有许许多多其他小镇的春天，晴天时便会有吉普赛人出现在广场上奏乐，伴着鸟鸣，青草长得飞快；雨天后光秃秃的树枝也抽出芽来。  
他抬起头，轻轻哼唱出声。这首曲子完完全全是原创的，没有作词，但是他希望这首曲子能作为一份小小的二十一岁礼物送给他的房东。他从艾伦身上看到了小镇安静温和的春天，海浪给予这春天活力，满天变化的色彩是上帝给小镇的赞歌。  
而艾伦，他一开始听着的时候心情挺愉悦的，春天的感觉十分应景，打算回头问问利威尔这是哪的歌，还想让玛丽下载，然而越听越觉得不对劲，这不是任何一个地方的音乐，更像是……这里的音乐。  
他睁大失明的绿眸，鼻腔一酸，泪水不可控地分泌，湿了眼眶。他从未想过这种可能性，但是如果他真的没听错深层一点的意思，曲子里不仅有镇子的春天，别的地方的春天，还有……爱意。其实他是明白的，这个小镇最终留不住利威尔，这里只是利威尔的一个跳板，总会有机会让他有走向更远的世界，所以他也从未想过他们是两情相悦的。  
这份爱只有知更鸟大小，在这个世界里微不足道，仅仅是台上台下两个人之间的，落在海边的不出名的小镇上，也在这里生根。  
一曲终，利威尔在台上坐着，打量下方的人儿，发现艾伦正抓着纸巾，旁边的发小在跟他说着什么。不知道台下发生了什么，他想着演出后再找艾伦，弹完这首完全的夹带私货的曲子后他得继续演出了。  
十一点演出结束的时候，利威尔前脚走下楼梯后脚韩吉就冲过来，一脸坏笑。  
“干嘛。”  
“原来你还会夹带私货啊~从未有过呢~说吧，是谁呀？”  
利威尔耸耸肩，不是很想理她。  
“难道——是艾伦？”  
利威尔顿了顿，没有说话又继续向前走。  
“诶！？还真是啊？”利威尔只留给她一个提着吉他的背影。  
回到座位时客人已经开始散去了，演出结束，他们也没必要继续久留了。艾伦红着脸在座位上坐着。  
“谢谢你们陪我到这么晚。”利威尔向爱尔敏和三笠道谢。  
“没事，利威尔先生弹得特别好，值得听下去。”爱尔敏微笑着，旁边的三笠点头表示赞同。  
回家的半路上，艾伦的朋友跟他们分别了，他们的家稍微近一些。这下就只剩下利威尔和艾伦了，如果不算在艾伦前面带路的玛丽。  
听完那首曲子之后艾伦一直不知道该如何面对利威尔，他在这方面完全没有经验，当年在学校里也只有读书的念头，是个标准的好孩子。利威尔也没有主动开口，一路沉默。  
回到家后艾伦还是觉得这种沉默很扎人，于是他觉得该主动说点什么了：“今天晚上，利威尔先生的曲子很棒……是原创的吗？”  
“嗯，喜欢吗？是你的礼物。”  
“喜欢呀。没有录音真是太可惜啦，利威尔先生竟然出声了。”  
“但是没有歌词，可能以后会有吧。”  
艾伦微微笑着，绿眸泛着光：“利威尔先生，谢谢你。真的，非常感谢。”  
利威尔愣住了，这就是意料之外的状况了。  
“利威尔先生先去休息了吧，弹了这么久了，辛苦啦。”  
利威尔点点头，拍了拍艾伦的肩膀，然而欲言又止，最终还是背着吉他上楼了。

-23-  
三月三十日过去没几天后，利威尔被一家音乐公司联系上了。  
事后韩吉到网上查了一下，发现当时台下有人拿着手机录下了一部分的演出，中间恰好有那段原创的曲子，再加上那人大概是第二天发了推特和油管，粉丝数量又足够带动传播，视频一下子在推特上爆米花似的火了起来。不少人在各个平台的视频评论里询问艺人演出的地点，得知那个偏远的小镇上原来卧龙藏虎。  
那家音乐公司摆明了是想挖人，他们开出了远高出自由之翼工资几倍的薪水，同时特意告知利威尔他们有足够的宣发能力让利威尔火一把，能让他跟公司内的艺人交流学习，这样一来唱技不好也没关系，他总能找到合适的搭档，发展机会也够多。是在小镇里沉沦下去还是到位置优异的音乐公司发展，两者鲜明的对比已经让利威尔的选择很明了了。  
这一切都在艾伦的预料之中。他小时候就听说过自由之翼的传奇，很多优秀的艺人就是从那里走出去的，只是几十年后镇子衰落下来，自由之翼也慢慢跟不上时代的步伐，最终在城市中销声匿迹。利威尔只是许许多多从镇子里走出去的人之一，因此他一点都不意外。  
那家公司给他几天的时间考虑，如果他同意，那么去公司总部所在的城市的车票由公司报销，同时给他预约会面的时间。在那几天考虑的时间里，艾伦能感受到利威尔总是心不在焉的，他还是看不下去了。  
“利威尔先生在犹豫吗？”利威尔在同一首曲子第三次弹错音时，艾伦问他。  
“是啊……不舍得离开这里。”还有这间房子里的人儿。  
“他们给的条件很好，别错过了。”  
利威尔叹了口气，把吉他放下了：“你希望我去那家公司吗？”  
“当然啦，我还是挺期待在电视上听到您的，手机上也能下载您的曲子啦。”艾伦坐在沙发上微微笑着，阳光照射在那笑容上，内里却是空虚的。假如利威尔能进入那家公司，那他就不需要再过这种漂泊的生活了。这个小镇偏僻，远离城市，医疗条件也不够好，或许并不值得利威尔留在这里发展，哪怕他再怎么不愿意也不得不承认这个事实。  
“你可以跟我一起去。”  
然而艾伦摇摇头：“带着一个盲人，公司的人会怎么想？就算我们不这么想，还是会有人觉得您在卖惨。况且他们只邀请了你一个人。”  
“让他们听听你的歌。就算你去了也不一定要马上进公司里，我会有机会让他们听到你的。”  
艾伦知道利威尔的意思，他想让艾伦可以先住在城市的出租屋里，等过一段时间后再把艾伦带给公司看，但是……  
“我不想成为累赘。”艾伦收起笑容，伤疤不小心被揭起，他竭力让记忆消下去。  
听到艾伦的话，利威尔不再发出任何声音，差点让艾伦怀疑利威尔是不是还在他前面。  
许久后，利威尔起身。艾伦听到利威尔拖鞋摩擦地毯的声音，利威尔需要时间考虑。  
他被音乐公司联系上的消息不胫而走，很快消息就传遍了镇子。镇子的人们在背地里讨论过几次，但是看利威尔始终没有多大的动作，该工作的时候准时工作。通常来说得到这种消息的年轻人都是恨不得马上飞出小镇，飞往大城市的，利威尔不寻常的反应倒是让镇子的人们更好奇了。  
第三天下午利威尔披上羽绒服往海堤那边走。他不知道他的目的地是哪里，大概只是想去散散心，让海风梳理一下他纠结成一团的思绪。艾伦希望他走出去，而韩吉什么都没说，只是沉默地看着他在最后的几天里按时上班，平时的兴奋劲不知被她藏到哪了。  
他走了很久，直到脸被吹得冰冷，而后突然想起，自己也不过是一片漂泊的羽毛罢了。  
“利威尔先生！”海堤边的民居突然传出人声。  
他回头，基尔希斯坦太太好像是趁着下午温度高一些的时候出来整理她的小花园。她身着一件长款的大厚羽绒服，一只手搭在屋子外围的矮石墙上，对他招招手，一副有话要说的样子。  
利威尔理了理被海风吹得凌乱的围巾，走了过去。  
“您决定好了吗？那个公司的事情。”基尔希斯坦太太用平静的声音询问他。  
“还没有。”  
妇人垂下眼睑：“这真是个艰难的选择。”利威尔点头表示赞同。  
“您知道吗，自从艾伦遇到你，他就变了很多，我已经好久没看到过他露出那样的笑容了。”  
利威尔心尖微颤，眨眨眼没有打断基尔希斯坦太太的话。  
“我觉得是您让他变了这么多。如果可以的话，我希望您能稍微考虑一下艾伦。这个镇子的许多年轻人——包括我的儿子让——都在前几年离开了镇子，现在这个镇子上能跟艾伦说上话的年轻人几乎没有了。”基尔希斯坦太太还想说什么，但是只是张张嘴，不再出声。  
“谢谢您，我会考虑的。”  
临走前，基尔希斯坦太太给了他一包种子。她把很多种花的种子都混合在了一起，没有人知道种出来的植物是什么。她托利威尔把种子交给艾伦。

下决定那天，刹那间闪过了很多记忆，逝去的母亲，突然消失的舅舅，远赴他乡的朋友。他站在艾伦家的栅栏后看着这个镇子，突然觉得这个镇子其实很小，小得像一颗珍珠，嵌在狭长的海岸边，日夜受到海浪的冲洗，时间越长越洁白美丽。他发誓要把珍珠藏在最宝贵的角落里。  
艾伦没有过多的表示，只是表示自己支持利威尔，沉默地像块礁石。  
他离开那天的天空依然是阴阴沉沉的，艾伦送了他一张明信片，应该是在百货商店里随便挑的，上面沾着一张小小的纸片，上面用盲文写了什么，利威尔看不懂。  
他们在公交车车站等了很久，终于等来了一辆巴士。利威尔转头看了一眼艾伦。艾伦这时再也笑不起来了，低着头，他今天没有扎头发，两边垂下的头发试图把他的失落掩盖。  
利威尔不忍地看着他，最终拉过艾伦给了他一个拥抱，厚厚的羽绒服隔开两人，连温暖都难以传达。艾伦把头埋在利威尔的颈窝里，垂下的长发扫过冰冷羽绒服的表面，海藻一样蔓延开来。他很想回抱利威尔，但是他怕自己抱上之后就不愿意松手了。灵敏的听觉更早地捕捉到巴士靠近的声音，他现在只希望这个拥抱能持续再长一点时间，哪怕只是一点。  
巴士停在车站前时好像累了很久一样大喘气，电流声持续了一阵子，门打开了。  
“我会回来看你的。”最后利威尔留下了一句话，拍了拍他的手臂后带着所有行李走上巴士。巴士门在艾伦面前嘎吱地关上，随后摇摇晃晃地驶离小镇。  
他在前十年里送走了很多人，但是都没有这次这么心疼、心酸。他没有责怪利威尔的意思，但是他脑子里不可控制地闪过很多很多的“如果”。  
如果他当天晚上也在台上，如果他能唱地更好，有足够的能力给利威尔作词，如果他是个视力正常的人……  
然而，生活没有如果，只有一次次打击幻想的现实。  
他在玛丽的带领下回到了重新恢复到一个人居住状态的房子，此后这里不再有吉他的乐声，不再有另一个人上下楼梯的脚步声，不再有两个人生活的痕迹。泪水后知后觉地溢出，随后像瀑布一样汹涌地泄出，玛丽拿出一叠抽纸，把痛苦地颤抖不已的艾伦扶到沙发上。她从来未学习过如何安慰一个痛苦的人，她唯一能做的只有递纸巾，还有学着人类的样子祈祷艾伦快一些好起来。  
艾伦蜷缩在沙发上，想放声大哭却怎么都哭不出来，身体抽搐着，只有眼泪止不住地流——反正也没人会注意到他。  
空荡荡的家哪怕是开着暖气也显得格外冰冷。

-24-  
火车车窗把阳光分割成均匀的块状，散落在地板和座位上，碎成了碎片。  
利威尔脱力似的坐在软软的座椅上，他把行李和吉他放到上面的行李架上，手里还拿着那张明信片，久久地摩挲着上面的盲文。外面的景色飞速向后闪过，时刻提醒他正在远离他住了小半年的小镇。  
他身边睡着一个穿着褐色西装的人，他手里抓着一张写着“到了机场的站请叫醒我，谢谢！”的纸。那人差不多屁股一沾上座位就睡着了，眼睛下还挂着青色的眼袋，或许是个长时间奔波在工作上的人。  
他没有拉窗帘，任由刺眼的光刺痛他的眼睛。  
每远离艾伦一些，心脏就痛一些。半年来他习惯了湿润海风的吹拂和艾伦的陪伴，坐在车厢里干燥的暖气里反而让他不适应了，在此之前的多次旅程中他从未有过这样的感觉。  
两站中间的路程太长了，利威尔拿出手机翻了一下法兰和伊莎贝拉最近的推特和ins照片，两位挚友进了同一所音乐学院，同框的次数大大增加。法兰拍了好几张伊莎贝拉在弹钢琴的照片，当年活蹦乱跳的女孩子变得安静，坐在钢琴前挺直曲线柔美的腰杆，灵活的手指在黑白琴键上翩翩起舞。照片大多是窗前的剪影，没有刻意露出脸。  
他很快就翻完了照片，望着窗外飞驰的树林和望不到尽头的平原，眼皮越来越沉，最后连眼皮是什么时候磕上的他都不知道。  
利威尔梦到他又回到了小镇，站在小小的，提拉米苏似的小房子前面，小花园里还是那些植物，只是模糊不清。他拉下门把手，发现门竟然没有锁。屋内很安静，物品的位置一成不变，然后他在客厅的沙发上找到了艾伦，艾伦坐在沙发上，利威尔走到他跟前，他无动于衷。  
利威尔这才发现艾伦在哭，但是艾伦没有哭泣时的抽搐，在是睁着眼睛，任由眼泪流淌。他突然感觉脚下湿湿的，低头一看，地板上已经积上一层水，水位在迅速上升。  
【艾伦？】他没有听到自己的声音，但是他确确实实说了艾伦的名字。  
在咸水即将淹过利威尔头顶之时，他伸手触碰到了艾伦，宝石似的绿眸连带着身体瞬间化作一团泡沫，消散在不知是泪水还是海水的液体里。  
他在列车到达下一个站之前醒来，刚好是他要下车转乘飞机的站，走出座位时顺便推醒了身边劳于奔波的工作狂。他独自背着吉他，拉着行李箱和架在行李箱上的背包走出列车。

不巧的是那家公司恰好行程安排有了冲突，临时通知利威尔先在总部所在的城市里住几天，住宿费由他们报销。  
利威尔只好暂时在城市比较偏的地方找到一家小旅馆落脚，远离中心商业区，比市中心安静些，但比小镇热闹得多。白天的时候经常有穿着时髦的男孩和穿短裤吊带的女孩子在街上走，在地铁口奏乐卖艺的人也挺多的。  
刚在旅馆住下他就接到了韩吉的电话，疑惑韩吉是不是要劝自己回去工作。  
“你签名了吗？”韩吉一上来就跑出一个问题，果然很心急。  
“还没有。怎么了？”  
“啊……太好了。那……你有没有想好是想赚很多钱还是自由地创作？”  
“什么意思？”  
“你要知道，利威尔，现在已经不是几十年前了，现在的创作家可以自己发布作品，可以靠自己卖歌，自己赚钱！”韩吉一口气说到底，深吸一口气再继续：“如果真的要进那种公司，你要小心点，特别要留意合同哦！”  
“嗯，谢谢你的提醒。”听上去韩吉好像是过来人一样。  
等待的那几天他闲的无聊，到地铁口附近抱着吉他弹，顺便拿到一点小外快。偶尔会有年轻人在他弹吉他的时候认出他，上前询问是否可以合影，他都答应下来了。拍完照后他们会再听一会利威尔的演奏，最后往打开的吉他包扔硬币或者纸币，一如半年前的生活，只是币值更大了。  
夜晚的时候，躺在陌生的床上难免有些睡不好，利威尔才发现自己竟然开始认床了。他睡的比以前浅，梦境到了早上不再是消散在黑暗中，而是在他手里变成了可回忆的碎片。  
利威尔梦到他走在一条萧瑟的大街上，惨白日光的照射下，路边堆放着没有及时处理的垃圾，灰尘像烟雾一样蔓延在日光下，裹着纸皮破布的人挨着墙躺着，或许空气中还会飘着浓烈的烟味，小巷子里烟雾弥漫，几个青年身形的人影在里面若隐若现。这应该是他习惯了的场景了，窗户上没有一块完整的玻璃，楼顶上不是发黑的墙体就是生锈的铁棚，瘦得皮包骨的孩子身着肮脏的背心在街上跑着，像过街的老鼠，手里攒着偷来的纸币。  
他沿着记忆的方向行走，轻车熟路地走上一段狭窄到只容得下两个人同时行走的楼梯。他预想那个家可能已经铺满灰尘，老鼠在里面扎堆。打开门，情况跟他预想的一模一样。他把盖在家具上的布掀起来，下面铺着一些老鼠粪便，让他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。然而等他把目光从沙发面上的黑色粒状排泄物移开时，他看到一个身材窈窕的黑色长发女子在厨房忙碌，嘴里哼着他最熟悉的曲子。但是一眨眼的功夫又消失不见了。  
不久后他就醒了。他已经好久没有回到那间小屋子里了，它藏在贫民区的小角落里，偶尔能在附近的小巷子里找到坐在纸箱里的乞丐或者难民。只是很快就会有警察把难民们赶走。  
天空才刚亮没多久，他坐起来，想来无事可做，从吉他背包的小夹层里摸出那张看不懂的明信片，背面是一张从小镇上空俯拍的照片，像素比较差，各色的屋顶只是一个个小色块。  
他盯着那张照片好久，最终还是没有在里面找到艾伦家，太模糊了。  
那天早上他吃完早餐后在街头溜达，什么都不买，一分钱不花又回到旅馆。沉默中他发现他没有存艾伦的手机号码，只有跟玛丽的联系方式——玛丽的电话卡是艾伦手机卡的副卡。  
利威尔随便刷了刷推特，没什么可看的。于是他把手机放在一边，拿起吉他弹起一首忧伤的《Road Too Long》。灰色的傍晚下，铁路蔓延至世界尽头，没有车票的旅人抱着吉他边走边弹，一步步远离黑暗深渊，但是路还是太远了。  
叮咚一声，手机突然收到消息了。他打开手机一看，是那家公司告知他明天可以到公司里见面了。

公司总部在市中心的办公楼上层。走在中心商业区时，利威尔没想到变化会这么大。几年前他来过这里，那时的市区只是单纯的钢筋与水泥的森林，但是没想到现在大楼上的电子屏幕已经可以做到完全覆盖一整栋楼，甚至还有投影在空中的屏幕，地板上安装着箭头形状的灯，指引游客前进的方向。靓丽的明星在广告屏上推出产品，商业广告充斥着整条街，然而其中的繁荣又让人向往。  
公司派了人去接他，是个年轻的小伙子，带着他一路向前，直接进了人事经理的办公室。  
“请坐，阿克曼先生。”  
身着整齐黑色西装，散发着专业气息的人事经理拉开旁边的柜子，从里面掏了一打写满密密麻麻英文的文件。  
“虽然我们已经知道了您愿意加入我们公司，但是这些您还是需要看一下，这是合同。”负责人把那打纸放到利威尔面前，让利威尔翻看：“您也知道，我们作为大公司有着跟媒体更紧密的关系，宣发的能力更强，而且作为音乐公司，我们会尽可能遵循艺人的意愿办事。”听上去确实不错。  
利威尔拿起合同，花了很长时间阅读，负责人没有催他，转去做别的事情，在键盘上敲敲打打。  
全部内容看下来，看似自由的创作背后实际上有着条条框框的限制，他已经能看见未来进入公司后的工作了——跟一头日夜待在工厂的奶牛差不多，就等被榨干的那天被送去屠宰场。比如有一条规定：艺名的使用权和利益归公司所有，艺术家以这个艺名发布作品时需要通过公司同意，如若违规，则要赔偿。  
利威尔微微皱着眉头，违约金竟然是他都没见过的天价。  
这种创作自由吗？  
艾伦流着泪的脸一闪而过，恐怕签了合同之后还不能经常回小镇，不把艺人的利用价值榨干他们是不会罢休的。他终于明白韩吉那通电话的用意了。  
他放下那打合同草案，没有签名。  
“您考虑得如何？”  
“束缚太多了。”  
人事经理的语调瞬间冷下来了：“这已经是很好的条件了，您在别的公司找不到这么好的条件了。”  
然而利威尔还是摇摇头，拎起吉他包准备离开。  
“我们公司不报销之后的一切费用。”  
“我知道。”  
他推开那扇门，自由的感觉油然而生，至少他现在还有拒绝的权利。

【你觉得自由是什么？】  
几个星期前，他们坐在海边的公园里，艾伦的棕色长发随风飘扬。  
【有住有吃，时间自由，而且没人拦着我弹吉他。】  
【那你现在一定觉得很自由吧？】  
【是啊，确实。那你觉得呢？】  
【唔……】艾伦迟疑了【我觉得……让我恢复视力吧，然后去我没去过的地方，那就是自由了。】他笑起来，带着一点酸涩【利威尔先生真的很厉害呢，去过好多个国家，我都只在书上看到过。】  
利威尔揉揉他的棕发，他没有告诉艾伦，其实他在外面有被警察驱赶过，奏乐被生生打断。不过那也不能怪警察，毕竟是他没抢到规定地方的位置弹吉他，而且外界没有艾伦想的这么美好。  
他暗自希望这只漂亮的鸟儿能看到更多，如此美丽的羽毛也应被更多人看到。

-25-  
艾伦失魂落魄地躺在床上，几乎整个星期他都提不起精神工作，应激反应带来的干呕让他连进食都变少了。失明和心理障碍又一次把他打回原型。利威尔的到来给他带来了快乐和光，然而现在利威尔离开了，他又被黑暗包围。音乐总能让他感觉好一些，但是现在他一点都不想听歌。痛明明是内在的，他却在徒劳地在身外立起高高的墙壁来逃避痛苦。  
是的，我失去的一位重要的人和机会。这个想法一直在折磨他，遗憾正在由内而外地攻击他，这下他才明白那个差点溺水而亡的小男孩根本没变，只不过现在让他溺水的是汹涌的负面情绪。  
艾伦断定利威尔不会回来了。走出去的人这么多，回家的频率越来越长，最后顶多保持电话联系，利威尔将来也会成为他们中的一员。  
这个由礁石保护的世界的一角，是他觉得唯一能清净下来的地方，能让他忽略心理障碍，写出在盲文纸上开出花的文字来，他没有理由离开这里。他只能站在原地，看着利威尔一步步远离小镇。  
“艾伦，你已经好久没出门了，不出去走走吗？”玛丽看不下去，又来劝他。她查过了，开阔的空间能让人感觉好一些，关在狭小的空间内只会让情况更严重。  
艾伦躺在床上一动不动，拒绝了玛丽。  
“利威尔先生不会希望看到你这样的。他不是说过他会回来看你吗？至少别让他看到你这样呀。”  
玛丽等了几分钟秒，艾伦坐起来了，随着重力垂下的衬衫勾勒出平坦的小腹。是啊，说不准利威尔很快就会回来了，不能用这幅糟糕的样子面对他。  
“……我们去海堤那边走走吧。”艾伦动了动，玛丽把把手递给艾伦，刚好碰到了他的掌心。

TBC.


End file.
